Nights with Edward
by hermione29
Summary: A story filled with lust, love, passion, and fluff. Everything you wished Stephanie Meyer had put in the books. Completely in character. Love scenes with Edward and Bella! First story, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's cool fingers drifted absentmindedly across my bare arms. Tingles flew through me, causing me to shiver and move myself closer to him, snuggling my face into his chest. We were silent; talking didn't seem necessary to convey our feelings. That was one of the things I liked most about Edward, he was perfectly content with sitting for hours on end, not talking, merely holding me in his strong, marble arms.

We lay side to side, facing each other on my bed. My head was resting on his upper arm, and I listened to his slow steady breathing. His arm wrapped around my back, tracing patterns and creating more tingles and shivers. His hand drifted down, reached the inch of bare skin between my tank top and my pajama shorts. He ran his icy fingers along my skin; I loved how his fingers lingered there, how soft they felt against the bare skin at my lower back. He tugged my shirt up only inches, but it sent a thrill though me and sent my heart pounding. I willed myself not to fall asleep, to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

My hands were curled up near my chin, and he reached up with his other arm and held my hand lightly in between our chests. Our fingers intertwined, but he kept his hand in constant motion, lightly tracing patterns along my palm. I shifted slightly, and he pulled me ever closer to him, pulling my waist up against his. He let out a sigh of contentment and wrapped both his cool arms around me, holding me tightly against his stone chest. I felt complete, happy, whole, like I belonged here and nowhere else. I looked up beneath my lashes into his sparkling topaz eyes, just inches above my own. For a moment, my breath caught, my heart stopped when Edward smiled slightly down at me.

I began taking deep breaths, inhaling the sweet, melodious scent that enveloped him, enveloped us. My eyelids fluttered closed, I couldn't hold off sleep any longer. I felt a light, wonderful pressure on the top of my head, and felt an incredible jolt of happiness as Edward kissed the top of my head. He unwound one arm for an instant to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, before enclosing me once more in the safety of his arms.

"Sleep well, my Bella," he whispered, and let out a sigh again as he pulled me close against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Please review! This is my first fan fiction, so reviews are very helpful!  
**

I woke mere hours later to the sound of rain splashing against the roof. I couldn't open my eyes, willing my dream to continue. But as I shifted beneath my covers, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, strong hands moving up and down my back. Realization hit me. It wasn't a dream; Edward had stayed with me.

A pair of marble lips pressed lightly to my forehead, continued down to my closed eyelids, to the corner of my lips. I opened my eyes slowly; disbelieving that Edward was still with me.

"Bella," he said, slightly reproving, "You should be sleeping. Did I wake you?"

"No. It was the rain," I breathed, still slightly shocked.

He must have seen the disbelief on my face, for he whispered, "What's the matter? You seem upset. Please tell me what is on your mind."

"You-you stayed," I stuttered. He let out a brief chuckle, and pulled me against him, planting light kisses in my hair, and pausing to inhale my scent briefly. A thought occurred to me. "Why did you think you woke me up?" I asked curiously.

A smirk crossed his face, and if he could blush, I believe a light one might have touched his beautiful features.

"While you were sleeping, you said my name. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding. The fact that you dream about me…" he trailed off. "You then asked me to kiss you, to kiss your hair again. I couldn't resist. I can't deny you what you want." He smiled crookedly at me, and leaned his head down once more to kiss my hair. I shivered and shifted closer against his chest; he tightened his arms.

"I thought that was what woke you," he admitted, and I blushed against his chest. He let his hands travel down, resting at the bare skin at my lower back, making me tremble. "I can hum to you if you wish Bella. Would it help drown out the rain, help you to fall asleep?"

A sudden exhilarating thought came to me. What with the pounding of the rain, and the blood coursing through my veins at Edward's latest confession, sleep seemed a near impossibility. I didn't answer him immediately; I was too embarrassed to voice my request.

He noticed my pause, my hesitation, removed one hand from my back, and cupped it under my chin and tilted my face towards his. I flickered my eyes up to see his face, and again felt as though I couldn't breath. I became dizzy, until Edward whispered, "Breath Bella," and I inhaled a wave of cool air that escaped his mouth from the whisper.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I hesitated again. "Please, tell me."

"Edward," I gained confidence in the shiver that went through him as I whispered his name, "will you kiss me again?"

I remained wary. Edward would surely say no, that it was too late, that I was testing his control. But in the moment that I took to ponder this, he bent his head and kissed my hair again.

I pouted. "That's not what I meant." He continued his kisses down my cheekbone, to the corner of my lips. Here he paused, and I closed my eyes, waiting. His lips touched mine; a tingling spark flew between us, and he kissed me softly, tenderly.

"Mmmm…," he let out a hum of contentment that made me smile and break away, heart racing. "Sleep now, Bella, you must be exhausted." I let myself settle deeper into the cradle of his arms, and drifted to sleep.

**If you review, I'll add more chapters!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

When I woke the following morning, I stretched but could not feel Edward near me. Had it all been a dream? I rolled over; searching, and felt the world turn upside-down. My sheets released me from their twisted hold, and I fell out of my bed towards the floor below. I screwed up my face against the crash, and felt my breath leave me as I face planted against the floorboards. I moaned and rolled over, hearing the creak of a window as I did so.

Someone gasped, and I was swept up off the floor in one quick motion. Edward cradled me on his lap, his arms soothing, rubbing up and down my back. The dizziness of falling and returning to the bed so quickly threatened to engulf me; I took deep, steadying breaths, inhaling Edward's glorious scent.

"Bella, are you all right? I leave for two minutes and you manage to hurt yourself," he chuckled, but concern colored his tone just the same.

I tried to stop my head from spinning. "Yeah. I just – I feel sort of dizzy." Edward placed a cooling hand on my forehead, as I placed my chin in my hands.

"Ouch!" I yelped, drawing my hands away from my chin, clearly it received the most damage from my fall. Edward removed his hand instantly, bringing the dizzy feeling back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried, his eyebrows pulling together.

I immediately reached out for his hand, and returned it to my forehead. "No I hurt myself," I sighed. "Big surprise there," I mumbled sarcastically. Edward let out a low chuckle. He moved his hands from my forehead to my cheeks, searching with his eyes to detect any sign of injury. He began ever so lightly kissing my jaw line, from cheek to cheek, leaving icy patches on my face, and causing shivers to run up my bare arms and legs.

"Better?" he asked, and I merely nodded weakly, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He picked me up, keeping my head against his shoulder, and carried me silently into the bathroom. It was the crack of dawn; Charlie was snoring in the next room. Edward set me down gently, and stood behind me, sliding his hands around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and looked at my reflection.

I tore my eyes away from his, and looked at my own face. A light purple-blue tinted bruise was forming on my chin, but before I could concern myself more with this latest injury, Edward began gently kissing my shoulders, keeping his arms tight around me.

I tried to break his stone grasp to turn towards him, but it was impossible. But the moment he noticed my squirming, he loosened his grasp, and spun me swiftly around. I staggered, still dizzy from the fall, and stumbled into his chest. Edward chuckled again, and retightened his hold around my waist. He bent down to kiss me, once, twice, three times.

I searched for his lips once again, and he firmly picked me up in his arms….

**How's that for a cliffhanger??**

**I like this chapter. funny and sweet. tell me what you think and i'll write more!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed: **I have Cullenism, goodgirlsnevergetcaught, Song of Us, Panda-Pidgeon, Twilighter4life1395, oceanlover14, TwilightFreak Number 1, jenna009, peacelovecullen, Clairdelune42, and Chocolate and Croissants.

**Here's the next chapter!**

_I searched for his lips once again, and he firmly picked me up in his arms…._

Edward's strong arms held me close to his chest, and our lips moved together, my warm ones shaping themselves around his cool marble ones. My feet dangled inches above the ground, and I wrapped my arms securely around Edward, playing with the hairs on his neck, causing him to shiver and deepen the kiss.

When I broke away moments later, gasping for breath, Edward settled me securely on the cool marble counter top. I reached for his neck again, bringing his lips back to mine. He paused briefly before kissing me, searching into my eyes. My heart stuttered as he crashed his lips onto mine. One of his hands tangled in my hair; the other began at my knee, and slowly slid up my thigh. I tightened my hold around his neck, willing this moment to continue.

Edward released my lips and continued down my neck, kissing along my collarbone, pressing his lips to the hollow beneath my throat. His hand continued up my leg, stopping at the hem of my pajama shorts. I shivered; he continued his kisses down my arms, before returning to my lips. He kissed me with renewed fervor and urgency, abandoning all pretenses, all his usual restraint.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded just outside the door. "Can I come in?" I gasped; Edward pulled me swiftly off the counter, spun me towards the mirror, and disappeared behind the shower curtain without a sound. I started splashing water on my face.

"Come in," I said through the towel I pressed to my face. Charlie entered the bathroom, confused to see me up this early.

"W-w-why are you awake so early?" he asked, attempting but failing to suppress a large yawn.

I decided now the truth would be the best option, seeing as my bruised chin would not go unnoticed. "I fell out of bed," I mumbled, blushing. I thought I heard Edward chuckle from behind the curtain.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, but not altogether surprised that I had, yet again, managed to hurt myself.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about," I answered.

"Well, try to be more careful from now on," he added as he turned to go. I nodded.

"I think I'll just take a shower."

**Review, review, review! This may not look like it, but it is sort of a cliff hanger. so review and i'll update tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this may not be what all of you are looking for, but here it is.**

Charlie shut the door softly behind him; the moment he was gone, Edward was back at my side, his arms encircling me. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his cool embrace. I yawned widely, and settled my head, eyes closed, against his chest.

"You said you were going to shower," he whispered against my hair. An exhilarating feeling swept through me and my heart rate quickened. I looked up at him, surprise widening my eyes. Sensing my thoughts, he added, "I'll wait in your room."

"No! Stay here with me," I pleaded. Edward agreed, with conditions. He settled himself cross-legged on the bath mat, his head leaned back against the wall, and eyes firmly shut. I sighed, but his eyes remained closed, even when I bravely tossed my pajama shorts into his lap. He merely smiled, and I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water soothe me.

Edward began humming as I scrubbed shampoo into my hair. My heart faltered. "Calm down, Bella. You're making me nervous," he mumbled in the midst of his sweet humming.

"_I'm_ making _you_ nervous!" I giggled timidly, and titled my head back, letting the water wash over my face.

I shut the water off, and bravely swept the curtain back, knowing Edward would still be resolutely sitting with his eyes closed. I nearly had a heart attack when I found my face inches from his. He held a white towel in front of himself, waiting for me, having eyes only for my surprised expression. He smiled his crooked smile, his eyes lighting up, soft and amber.

Willing myself not to pass out, I stepped quickly out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around me, tucking in the edges securely.

"That was…unexpected," I said quietly.

He pressed his lips to my dripping shoulder, and whispered, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me, but I couldn't help myself."

I threw my arms around his waist, hugging myself to him, and whispered, "Is this inappropriate? I just couldn't help myself." I giggled at my own joke as he stroked my tangled hair.

"BELL-A!" Charlie yelled up the steps. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late!" I heard the door shut behind him, and the gravel crunching as he backed the cruiser out of the driveway.

"Get dressed, Bella," Edward said, pulling me away from him. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the Volvo to pick you up." With a quick kiss on the cheek, he was gone.

**Don't fret, a much more intense Edward/Bella scene is in the works! If you all review lots i will update tomorrow!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! It really makes my day to read all the reviews so keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.  
**

I rushed into my room, and threw on a pair of faded jeans, and peeked my head out the window. A harsh breeze met my face before I noticed Edward's Volvo idling in the driveway. I hastily put on a warm blue flannel button up shirt; I had just done up the last button when Edward appeared at my window, smiling.

"Hurry up, Bella, or we will be late," he said as he entered my room, picking up my books and cramming them into my bag. I ran down the steps, stumbling. As expected, I crashed into the wall across the hall; Edward's hands were momentarily at my waist, steadying me.

I gave up trying to find my missing jacket, and ran to the car. Once inside the warmth of the Volvo, I reached out and took Edward's hand in my own, and held it lightly in my lap. He turned towards me, flashed me a quick smile and a wink. His fingers tightened around mine as we sped to school.

"You should be wearing a jacket. You'll catch a cold," Edward said, looking down at my blue flannel shirt.

"Edward, don't you think hanging around you all the time has helped me build up an immunity to colds?" I joked, squeezing his fingers in mine, hot and cold.

Edward chuckled, but his eyebrows remained pulled together. "So fragile," he mumbled to himself. I blushed, and looked down at our hands in my lap.

I couldn't wait for Biology class, when I would see Edward again. When I arrived, he was already seated; our chairs were remarkably close together. I sat down in a rush, tripping over my boots as I hurried to my seat. Edward smiled at me, and said, "I talked to Alice earlier. She wants you to stay over tonight so you two can go shopping."

"Edward. I'd rather stay with you," I groaned. Not more shopping. Certainly Alice had already supplied me with enough clothes to last a lifetime.

"Emmet and I are going hunting," he continued. I looked down, sadness washing away the happiness I had felt last night. Edward brought his hand beneath my chin, willing me to look up at him, and was about to speak when Mr. Banner cleared his throat loudly. He dropped his hand immediately, but held my gaze.

Edward slid what was a blank sheet of paper a moment ago across the lab table. In his neat script were the words; _I'll be back as soon as I can._

I smiled, and decided, that I might as well make Alice happy; I would even get some alone time with Edward if I were lucky. I scrawled a quick okay back.

Edward seemed satisfied, and took my hand from under the table, and spread it palm up on his thigh. I blushed deeply; Edward continued to look straight ahead as if he were completely absorbed in the lecture. He traced patterns along my palm, pressing his cool hand onto mine. Our fingers interlaced, and he seemed content holding my hand for the rest of the class. I gave up trying to understand the lecture and merely tried to keep my face impassive.

Alice ran up behind me when I entered the lunchroom, picking me off the floor for an instant in a rib-cracking hug. "I knew you would come!" she exclaimed. "I'm _so_ excited Bella. Your wardrobe _definitely _needs an update." I put on an excited face, and tried to ignore the blatant dis to my wardrobe. Alice was gone in the next instant, reappearing at Jasper's side to tell him the news.

I wondered how much shopping I would be forced to encounter, how many revealing outfits Alice would coerce me into getting. "Bella," Edward whispered, pulling me from my reverie, "You look beautiful today. Did I mention that yet?"

A blush crept up my cheeks; leave it to Edward to see through my happy façade. "Thanks," I mumbled, as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

**Kind of a filler, but still cute. Review please! I will update again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice dragged me directly out of my last hour class, and sped to my house in the Volvo; Edward and Emmet had left right after biology. She hurried me inside, and followed right after. Charlie's face lit up when he saw her.

"Hello Alice! How are you?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Bella and I are going shopping!" she said in response. "Is it alright if she sleeps over at my house tonight? Edward and Emmet are off…camping." Her pause went unnoticed by Charlie; anytime I spent without Edward was all he cared about.

"Absolutely," Charlie beamed. "Have fun, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. I will," I said forcing myself to smile. "I'll be back tomorrow. Are you fine getting dinner without me?"

Charlie laughed. "I think I'll manage," he said.

"C'mon Bella! Go pack, time is money!" she nearly shouted in her excitement.

I ran upstairs, packed my most comfortable pajamas, and also the most unflattering, as Edward would be gone. I grabbed my toothbrush and a change of clothes, and hurried out of the house to the car where Alice was bouncing impatiently in the driver's seat. "Hurry, hurry," she trilled in her chiming voice out the open window.

"Calm down, we don't all have vampire speed," I said exasperatedly.

Alice mumbled something so quietly I didn't catch it.

After an exhausting day of shopping, I scrambled quickly up the steps of the Cullen house, laden down with shopping bags full of clothes Alice had bought for me. I dumped them on the floor of Edward's room, not caring when the contents spilled everywhere. I rushed through my shower, put on my comfy pajama's, and hopped up onto Edward's bed, tossing the extra pillows onto the floor. I curled deep beneath the blankets, hugging a pillow as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Edward and I were walking through the forest, on the way to our meadow. Clouds started to roll in overhead, darkening the sky. The trees cast shadows over everything; I could only see a few feet in front of me. Edward ran ahead, his fingers slipping from my grasp. I started running, tripping over roots, and looking into nothingness, searching for him. The forest became remarkably hot; I could barely stand it. I called out for him, but my voice was barely more than a whisper. I tried yelling, but my voice was gone. _

_**This is the shortest chapter ever, i didn't really mean to make it so short, so the next chapter is up too. please review both!!!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

I jolted awake. "Edward," I gasped. I hugged the pillow closer to myself, trying not to think about the dream. Only the pillow wasn't soft; it was hard and cold.

I opened my eyes just as a gentle voice whispered, "Yes, Bella?" I gasped out loud again, and found myself wrapped around Edward. He lay flat on his back, one arm resting under his head, the other I held tight against my chest, where the pillow had once been. My legs were curled up beneath me, and Edward's hand rested on my knee. I had kicked all the blankets to the floor.

"What is it Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly, his voice soothing. I nodded, and pulled his arm tight against my chest. "You seem warmer than usual," he added.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all," I said, my voice the quietest whisper. He removed his hand from behind his head, and turned to rub my back through the flannel of my pajamas. I continued to clutch his arm, not wanting to lose him like had in the dream.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. I shook my head, nuzzling my face against the faded tee shirt he wore.

"I just – I always have bad dreams when you're not with me," I admitted, blushing. Edward, with ease, removed his arm from my grip, and pulled me onto his chest. He held me tightly, securely. He lifted his head and put his cheek up against mine.

"You must know that I will always come back for you. Wherever you are, that's where I'll be," he whispered, his lips tickling my ear.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly; it was becoming increasingly difficult to talk. "I'm just overreacting.

"Quite all right, Bella," he chuckled, but seemed to be thinking of something else. "What's wrong with your voice?" he asked.

I tried to voice my surprise that he had noticed, but couldn't make a sound. I tried to swallow, and felt my throat burn. I clutched my throat, trying to mime that I couldn't speak. Great, strep throat was just what I needed.

"I guess I'm sick," I managed to choke out. Edward rolled over, placing me lightly on my back. He hovered over me, placing his hands on my cheeks, my forehead, and pushing my damp hair away from my face.

"You're very warm, Bella," he said, concerned.

I noticed that I did seem to be burning up. Sweat beaded at the nape of my neck and I had already pushed my flannel long sleeves up as far as they would go. I unbuttoned the top few buttons, letting the air cool my chest.

"Just stay close to me, Edward," I whispered.

"Of course," Edward mumbled. He kissed my forehead, my throat, the length of my collarbones, leaving cool patches on my overheated skin. To my surprise, he undid the next button of my pajama top, and continued kisses down my chest. My heart fluttered, and Edward lay his head on my chest, cool arms secure around me. I reached up to stroke his hair lightly, and pressed my bare legs up against his, trying to cool off.

Edward ran his fingers up and down my arms, causing me to shiver despite my temperature. Once my breathing slowed, he contented himself with remaining still, his head resting softly on my chest.

**Bella's sick! tell me what you thought of this chapter. i will update as soon as i can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much everyone for all of your awesome reviews! keep it up. here's the next chapter....the longest one yet! hope you like it!**

I woke up, throat aching, early the next morning. I groaned and coughed, trying to swallow, unsuccessfully. Edward, realizing I was awake, removed his head from my chest, where he must have stayed all night, and lay on his side facing me. He touched my forehead, cheeks, neck and chest lightly with his cool hands. I swept my damp hair off my face, trying to cool off.

"Bella, you're burning up," Edward whispered, still pressing his hands to my face and neck. His cool hands felt soothing on my burning throat; I raised my own hands and covered his with my own, holding them to my throat.

I opened my mouth to speak, managed to let out a raspy, "Ed" before Edward pressed his finger to my lips.

"Perhaps we should go see Carlisle," he suggested. I shook my head vigorously. Doctors weren't really my thing.

"Oh, Bella," Edward chuckled, more to himself than me, and was already scooping me up in his arms before I could begin to attempt speaking again.

I lost all though of protest as he carried me out of the room, allowing me to rest my head against his neck, cool and perfect. His scent drowned out all coherent thought. Before I knew it, we were stepping into Carlisle's study, where Alice was already waiting with a glass of orange juice.

Edward settled me down in the chair next to Alice, and began whispering with Carlisle, or to Carlisle, as the latter was merely thinking.

I curled my legs up against my chest, embarrassed to be seen in my unattractive pajamas, and gratefully accepted the orange juice from Alice.

She scooted closer to me, touching her tiny pale hand to my forehead, and jumping with fake shock when she felt my temperature. I let out hoarse laugh, which Alice joined in with her musical one.

In the next instant, Carlisle had brought a chair in front of where Alice and I sat, and Edward was standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I looked around confusedly for a moment, before I realized the tongue depressor and cotton swab in Carlisle's hands. "Ready, Bella?" he asked, his voice smooth and kind. Edward must have told him about my sore throat; I nodded.

Edward's hand clenched on my shoulder as Carlisle instructed me to say _Ah. _This confused me; was I really that sick? Surely he didn't doubt Carlisle's ability to perform a simple throat culture. Why was Edward acting this way?

Once he had finished, Carlisle turned back towards his desk, saying, "We'll find out soon enough what's wrong Bella," as he did so. The moment Carlisle's back was turned, Edward took the opportunity to give my a swift kiss on the cheek, and to grasp my hand in his, raise it above my head and press it softly to his cool lips.

When Carlisle turned around again, Edward moved his hands back to my shoulders. I could feel that he was shaking ever so slightly; I looked down at my hands and they were trembling. I glanced at Alice and she was frowning at Edward, a dazed look in her eyes. She shook her head slightly as if to clear it. I caught her eye and shot her a quizzical look; she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards Edward as if to say I would find out soon enough.

"I think you should get some rest Bella. It's still quite early, and until we find out if it's strep or not, I can't do much more for you," Carlisle said kindly. He didn't look worried at all; this was just another normal day to him. Then _why_ was Edward acting so oddly?

"Thanks so much Carlisle," I mumbled, my voice breaking. I stood up, waved to Alice, and followed an agitated Edward from the room. He kept his back to me while we walked silently back to his room; his legs were twitching, like he was annoyed at me for having to move at a human pace. I just had a cold; it would pass soon enough. Why was he so upset with me? I couldn't help it if I got sick.

Edward nearly slammed the door behind me. I jumped, dropped the glass of orange juice I was still clutching, and jolted out of my reverie.

He was still shaking, standing otherwise still at the opposite side of the room. Surprised as I was that Edward hadn't caught the juice that was now staining the cream carpet orange, I was more upset with Edward's sudden coldness.

"Edward, what is it?" I whispered, moving slowly towards him. "I'm sorry I'm sick, and that it upsets you. But I'll be fine in a couple days." I added the last bit with a slight edge to my diminishing voice.

"Right. A couple of days," Edward said shortly, his words stinging. I stopped approaching him.

I felt my face fill with blood, increasing my temperature more. "Why are you so angry? Not all of us are autoimmune to everything, you know," I snapped, my voice growing continually faint. I turned my back on him, arms folded tightly across my chest.

I heard Edward let out a low sigh. "Don't you see, Bella," he said my name with the same adoration as he usually adopted, forcing me to turn around. He was staring at the ceiling, however, and would not meet my gaze. "That's just it. You aren't immune. It's like I said before; you're fragile, breakable," he closed his eyes as if in anguish.

"I really don't see where you're going with – "

"It's _my _fault you're sick, Bella, don't you see?" he said louder, exasperated. "The other day, when I made you hurry, you neglected to wear a coat. I overlooked it then, thinking nothing of it; coats are a mere accessory for me. But then you said something I thought nothing of then – that you had built up immunity to the cold from spending time with me. But that's not true. Quite the contrary, I made you sick," he stopped, unable to continue. He looked frustrated; I couldn't think of how to soothe him.

"Edward. You're not – it's just a cold. Stop worry – "

"No," he interrupted me again. "I feel the way you shiver whenever I touch you; you're cold all the time and it's because of _me_. Why didn't you tell me? I'm no good for you Bella," he added, his voice stern.

I could feel a lump rising in my throat, adding pain to the fire. Hot tears threatened to escape from my eyes. I did my best to hold them back. "It's not your fault," I choked.

"It is," he said shortly. The tears flowed thick and fast down my cheeks. Edward's eyes were still shut, and I tried to hide my tears from him. He heard me sniffle, and his eyes snapped open.

"Oh Bella," he moaned, crossing the distance between us in an instant. He held me against his chest, rocking me slowly. I sobbed into his tee shirt, soaking the front.

"Edward," I mumbled, looking up at him through wet lashes. "It's not your fault," I repeated.

"It is, Bella. It is," he insisted.

"Don't say that Edward. You _are_ good for me, p – please don't say that," I said, my voice muffled against his chest.

"How can you think that Bella? You risk your life every day just being around me. You are intoxicating me right now, and you don't even realize it. And now, to add to that, it is _my _fault that you are sick." He seemed so upset with himself.

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine," I said, my voice breaking at the end. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me, comforting me with their coolness, though I kept this thought to myself.

"For now," he muttered. I chose not to comment, and for this Edward seemed grateful. He brushed his hand across my cheek, wiping away my tears with his fingers. "I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered.

We stood like that for a few moments, Edward holding me tightly to him, until I calmed down. My bare feet were pressed together on the thick carpet, in between his, a perfect fit. He rubbed my back, and I laced my fingers behind his. Then something he had said came to mind.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he seemed too content to form actual words. His eyes were closed, his features peaceful. The corners of his lips were turned up into the slightest smile.

"It's a happy shiver," I said simply.

"What?" he asked, confused. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"When you touch me, I don't shiver because I'm cold."

"But because you're happy?" he finished, sounding shocked.

"Mmhmm." Edward raised one hand and caressed my cheekbones, running his fingers down the length of my arm before returning to my face. I shivered, and Edward smiled.

His hand swept a stray hair across my face, tickling my nose. I stepped away from him and sneezed into the crook of my arm, at the same time experiencing severe pain. I looked down to see the carpet change from orange to crimson, sparkling in the shards of glass that surrounded my bare feet.

**Ahhhh! cliffhangers. the more reviews i get the faster i will update. i'm already working on the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go everyone! the next chapter! **

**thanks soooo much for all of the reviews, you really make me happy, everyone who reviews! keep it up!**

"Oh! Oh my god," I gasped, my voice weak, my head swimming from the smell of my blood. It flowed freely from the gash in my foot that pulsed with a burning pain. Edward had frozen, his hands tight against my waist. I looked up into his eyes, and found them pitch black and bottomless. He closed his eyes and clenched his mouth tightly shut; he wasn't breathing.

In the next instant, the door burst open, and Carlisle appeared at my side.

Alice hovered anxiously just outside the door, her hand pressed tightly over her mouth.

"Edward, just – just go," I muttered weakly as Carlisle attempted to pry me out of Edward's grip. His hands on either side of my waist became uncomfortably tight. He gave Carlisle a piercing look, as if to say he was in control of the situation.

"Let me carry her Edward," Carlisle said sternly, frowning. Edward released his hands from my waist without warning. I swayed dangerously, realizing I was only standing on one foot. The edges of my vision became cloudy, turned black, threatened to take me into a state of unconsciousness. I made to plant my other foot, realizing a moment to late that it still had a shard of glass embedded in it.

"Oh! Ouch," I yelped as the glass sank further into the sole of my foot. Edwards face was full of despair, of pain. Carlisle picked me up into his arms, his face composed, his light brows pulled only slightly together with worry. He walked swiftly to the door, but Alice held out a hand to stop him.

"Emmet and Jasper just got back, Carlisle," she said, her voice quiet and strained. Without drawing breath she added, "It would be best if she stayed here." With a quick tap to her forehead, she disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

"Edward, my bag, if you could," Carlisle said calmly as he crossed the room and set me at the edge of the bed. Edward too disappeared. Carlisle pulled up the desk chair and sat with my heel resting on his knee.

"How is it Bella?" he asked as he picked my foot up gently and examined it. Edward returned as he spoke, his face hard, his eyes, if possible, blacker than before.

"F-fine. Go Edward. I – I'll be fine," I said, the smell of blood becoming more intense, more overwhelming; I had no idea the pain Edward must be in.

"She'll be fine, it's relatively shallow. You should go," Carlisle said firmly as he began opening his bag. I paid careful attention to not watch as Carlisle made to remove the glass from my foot.

He pulled it out quickly, and Edward growled when he heard my sharp intake of breath.

"Bella," he groaned, the first word he said since I cut myself, but when I looked up again, he was gone.

I lay down on my back, placing a shaking hand over my eyes. Alice returned for an instant, opened the window, and left without a word, without a breath. A cool breeze played across my face, and I gratefully gulped in the fresh air.

"This may sting a bit, Bella," Carlisle said. I kept my hand over my eyes and nodded. It took him seven shots to numb the length of my cut. I bit my lip and gripped the bedspread firmly with my other hand.

"That's the worst of it," Carlisle said a little more brightly. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He smiled at me, and I gained the strength to sit up.

Carlisle began cleaning the wound and looking for more pieces of glass. I began wondering about the train of events leading up to this, about the look Alice had given me in Carlisle's study. Had she known this would happen? Or did she only know about our fight?

"Carlisle?" I asked, my voice raspy. I had forgotten about being sick until now and felt my throat burn again.

"Yes?"

"Did Alice see that I would get hurt? Is that why you came up here?" I asked, still confused. Why wouldn't she prevent this from happening if she knew it would happen?

"Yes. She feels terrible about it. She explained on the way up here that she had seen you and Edward arguing. But the vision changed slightly when Edward decided not to catch the glass you dropped. She thought nothing of it then and didn't watch out for any consequence of it," he explained, as he started stitching up my foot.

"Is that why she didn't stop it?" I asked quietly. Carlisle nodded.

"She tried to, but we were to late."

"I'm sorry. How do you think Edward is?" I asked, concerned. "I feel so bad about all of this," I added quietly.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Bella. Accidents happen," Carlisle said, consoling.

"Yeah, but around vampires it's a little more important to avoid them. Especially those that involve me bleeding all over the carpet," I said, distressed.

"Edward will be fine. He seemed perfectly composed; you weren't in much danger," he said quietly. I sighed, and allow Carlisle to finish up the stitches in silence.

"All finished," he declared. "Fifteen stitches, impressive, even for you," he added, smiling.

I attempted to smile, but only managed a pained grimace. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Really, stop worrying about it. No harm done."

"You just wait until I talk to Edward," I said, not meeting his eyes. Carlisle shrugged and taped gauze over my cut, then wrapped it in a bandage, around my foot and crisscrossing around my ankle. Once tightly wrapped, it felt better, and helped to reduce the pulsing.

"Thanks Carlisle," I mumbled. "Second time today."

He laughed quietly, "No problem. I ran the tests on your culture. It came back negative for strep, so I think it's just a cold."

"That'll make Edward feel a little better. Do you know where he is?" I asked, looking around as I heard a muffled pounding noise.

"He's outside hitting his head against the wall," he said, frowning again. "Although I don't think it would be best for him to come back in here, not until someone cleans up. Are you able to walk?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to." I was feeling much better; the black had receded from my vision and the fresh air entering through the window helped to clear my head.

"Just keep your weight on your heel," he advised. I stood, placing my hand on Carlisle's shoulder for support. He led me to the door, keeping his hand securely under my elbow should I have lost my balance.

Edward was sitting outside the door, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. I slid down the wall opposite, facing Edward. Carlisle left and reappeared with a couple pillows. I stretched my leg out flat and placed my foot on the pillows.

"Best to keep it elevated," Carlisle said as he left.

"Thanks," I called after him. Then it was silent. I leaned my head back against the wall, and closed my eyes. Edward's scent was drifting towards me, and I gratefully gulped it in. Over and over in my head I tried to come up with someway to break this silence, but nothing seemed adequate.

After several minutes, I opened my eyes, and found Edward watching me, his eyes lighter, his brow furrowed with concern.

He leaned forward and took my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered.

I leaned towards him, closing the distance between us. "No Edward, _I'm_ sorry," I said, my voice cracking. What did he have to be sorry for?

He ignored my sentiment and continued, "I should have caught that glass. I should have at least picked it up. I'm _always _putting you in danger." He said the last part with more anguish, and hit his head once more against the wall behind him. Bits of plaster fell from the ceiling.

I squeezed his hand. "Please, Edward. Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't be so clumsy. This isn't your fault," I said, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu from our argument an hour earlier.

"Bella," he said, closing his eyes. "First you got sick, now you've just gotten fifteen stitches in your foot – both because of me. And yet here you sit.

"It is _not – _"

"For this, I am grateful," he said quietly.

"No, Edward. I – wait. What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella," he sighed, leaning closer, piercing me with his eyes. "I have told you this before: I'm not good for you. I put you in so much more danger than even you would encounter without me. But I will never leave you. Unless, of course, you ask me to."

I gaped at him. What was this? Where was the arguing?

"And judging by the events of this morning, that, regretfully, isn't going to happen," he added, frowning again.

"Regretfully?" I asked hoarsely.

"I'm dangerous," he said roughly.

Hoping the argument had ended, I whispered, "I'm not scared, Edward."

"And that scares _me_, Bella," he murmured quietly, a subtle intensity to his voice. "I could have killed you this morning. I could kill you right now."

"But you didn't," I argued, willing him to see reason. I suppressed a yawn and added, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Neither should you," he muttered, pulling one pillow gently from under my foot as he did so. "You look exhausted. Would you like to sleep before going home?" he asked, his voice warm and soft.

I nodded and he placed the pillow on the plush carpeting of the hallway. He picked me up, placed my head on one pillow, my foot on another. He curled up on his side next to me, his face inches from mine on the pillow.

"I would never ask you to leave," I mumbled as my eyelids flickered shut.

"Shh," was all he said, draping his arm around my waist. He pressed his lips to my temple as I drifted to sleep.

**Tell me what you think! very cute at the end i think, sleeping in the hallway :) REVIEW!!!! doesn't have to be long or fancy or anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much. Goal for this chapter: try to make it up to 100 reviews!!!**

I woke up to Edward touching his cool lips to my cheek. "It's noon, Bella. Charlie will start to worry."

I blinked against the bright hall light, realizing the burning pain in my foot had returned.

"Ow," I murmured softly, looking down at my bandaged foot.

"Bella?" Edward looked into my eyes, searching.

I sat up quickly and winced, feeling a new, dull pain at my ribs.

"Bella!" Edward said more urgently. "What is it? What's hurting you?"

"Well, my foot, obviously, but my sides hurt too. I don't know why," I answered, frowning, trying to remember how I could have hurt myself without realizing it.

Edward gasped, and suddenly reached out his hands toward my waist. I leaned back slightly as his hands found the bottom of my shirt and began tugging it upward.

"Edward? What – what are you doing?" I stuttered. He had never been this forward, and in the hallway nonetheless.

He shook his head and continued to raise my shirt up, revealing my stomach. Two light, blue tinted bruises were beginning to form at my sides. Edward removed one hand from my shirt, and ran his fingers ever so gently over the bruises, his expression pained. He dropped the flannel, and placed his hands in his lap.

And then I remembered. He had tightened his grip on my waist when Carlisle had entered the room, and I had momentarily felt the uncomfortable pressure then. The bruises no longer hurt, however, and I hoped beyond hope Edward would not overreact about this, too.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice shaking. "How many ways will I hurt you today?" His expression was so anguished, his eyes so full of regret, that I reached up my hand to stroke his cheek. To my surprise, he tilted his head, pressing his cool cheek into my palm. He shut his eyes as he added, "You don't care, do you?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, to be honest. I just sat up too fast," I said quickly, relieved that he chose not to argue about this. "Why though?" I asked, more to myself than to Edward.

"Why what?" he asked, opening his eyes and gazing curiously into mine.

"Why did you hold on to me so tightly? Why didn't you just leave?"

Edward sighed, his face screwed up with pain as he revisited this morning's events. "When you stepped on that glass, Bella, and I smelled your blood, I almost lost control. The only thing keeping me sane was the fact that I was holding you. If I lost my grip on you, my love, my life, I would lose my grip on all rational thought."

If I were standing, I might have fallen over; my head was spinning, my heart pounding. I could not think of a single thing to say. Edward kept gazing into my eyes, his expression troubled, probably at the look of blank shock on my face.

"I love you, more than you know," he whispered, bringing his lips to touch mine briefly. I closed my eyes, kept them closed long after he had pulled away.

"I love you, too," I finally managed to choke out, tears budding at the corners of my eyes. I looked down, hiding my face.

He reached under my chin, forcing me to look at him. A single tear fell into his palm. "Happy tears," I whispered, smiling.

He smiled back, a dazzling, life ending, smile, and I couldn't look away. In the next instant, Edward's lips were against mine, moving passionately. He pulled away relatively quickly, however, and looked anxious, again. What _now_?

"Bella, your bottom lip is swollen," he said, chuckling slightly, touching my lip with the tip of his finger.

I frowned for a moment, trying to find the source of yet another injury. "I was biting it, when Carlisle numbed my foot," I said, blushing as I remembered.

His fingers traced my blush, continuing down to my throat. He stood quickly then, pulling me up with him.

"Breakfast," he announced suddenly. He picked me up in one arm, the pillows in the other, and ran lightly down the steps, into the kitchen.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review! hehe i thought it was quite cute. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! come on it only takes 5 seconds. **


	12. Chapter 12

**thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed, newcomers, and those of you who have reviewed from the start. it makes my day!**

**So here you go, the next chapter. a little short.  
**

I sat in one of the revolving stools along the granite island, watching Edward as he made me breakfast. We were alone, and he was moving at full speed, full vampire speed. It fascinated and upset me. On the one hand, he was being himself, and that was when I liked him best. But on the other hand, I couldn't see him clearly because he was just a blur.

"Edward," I groaned. He was running back to the fridge again, for something else to add to my elaborate omelet. He disappeared and I watched as the fridge door closed on its own accord. In an instant, I was facing the other way. Edward had spun me around and now leaned over me, his hands on my knees. Our faces were inches apart. I gasped out loud.

"Yes, my Bella?" he asked, smiling. I lost my train of thought completely as he looked at me, his eyes glowing, but darkest black.

"Um. I – you – you're eyes," I stuttered out, speaking my unfiltered thoughts. A slight crease formed between his eyebrows, making him look, if possible, even better.

"I mean, no, that's not what I meant to say," I was finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence. I took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to tell you to stop moving so fast. I can't see you."

"You can see me now," he whispered, and leaned, if possible, closer to me, pressing his forehead against mine. "Does it bother you when my eyes are black?" he almost growled. His cool breath hit me in the face. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. I _definitely _didn't mind this. I shook my head.

"Does it frighten you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed, searching for the truth.

"N-no, Edward." I wasn't frightened. I was dazzled. He closed the inch or so distance between our lips, and kissed me softly, our lips barely touching. A spark shot between us, and when he pulled back his fingers were at his lips, his eyes wide.

"Did you feel that Bella?" he asked quietly. I reached up for his hand, and intertwined my fingers with his. With my other hand I traced the outline of his deep red lips. He parted them slightly, closing his eyes to my touch.

"Of course, Edward," I said, barely audible. He looked at me for a moment, and then was gone. My hands lay in my lap, and I was facing the counter again, a delicious looking omelet in front of me.

I looked up and found Edward leaning on the counter across from me. "Eat Bella," he said, pointing to my omelet. I raised one eyebrow, but readily agreed. I was starving, and there was the best looking breakfast I had ever seen sitting in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked after a few bites.

"Hmmm?"

"Does this smell good to you?"

"It smells good, but I wouldn't want to eat it," he answered, frowning slightly. "Why?"

I blushed. "Well, when you kiss me, can't you taste it?" I said, my voice exceptionally quiet.

He nodded. "You taste better," he said just as quietly. I looked down, my face growing warm.

"Bella." My head snapped up at the sound of his crooning voice. "You can ask me, tell me whatever you want. I hope you know that," he said softly, reaching out to touch my cheek.

I nodded. Deciding to test this new revelation I asked, "Edward, will you stay with me tonight?"

He hesitated, and I remembered the black of his eyes. "Of course, Bella. I need to go hunting first, this afternoon. I'll be in your room late tonight." He smiled his crooked smile at me, and I was content watching him while I finished my omelet.

Alice entered the kitchen once I had finished.

"Alice!" I almost yelled. I hopped off my stool, and ran to hug her. I saw the surprised look on her face, before I wrapped my arms around her.

To couple my enthusiasm she said just as loudly, "Bella!"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for, you know, seeing the future this morning," I mumbled. Her face fell, and I knew she was thinking it was all her fault. "_And_ I wanted to say thanks for taking me shopping!" I added brightly.

Her face lit right up as she said, "You really had fun, Bella?"

"Of course." It wasn't even a lie. I loved spending time with Alice, just the shopping part was a little boring to me. She laughed her pixie laugh, picked me up in another hug, and danced out of the room.

Edward was behind me then, his arms around my waist. "You always surprise me," he whispered into my ear. I smiled, and spun in the circle of his arms to face him.

"I try to keep things interesting," I said lightly. He picked me up, and carried me out to the car. We sped to Charlie's, his hand in mine.

**i think i was very hungry when i wrote this. haha. but tell me what you thought, i will update again as soon as i can! review lots and i'll be happy and then i will write more. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! thanks for reviewing! keep it up! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!**

Later that night found me in my pajamas, wet hair tangled in a bun, rereading Wuthering Heights. I was sprawled out in the middle of my bed, and I could hear Charlie snoring softly in the next room. I checked the clock each minute, watching it tick closer and closer to midnight. Still no Edward.

I sighed and laid my open book against my chest, and allowed myself to close my eyes. I willed myself not to fall asleep. I didn't hear the window open, but I did feel the bed sink down slightly as Edward lay down next to me. I felt something cool touch my neck, and I smiled, keeping my eyes shut.

"Bella," he whispered, his cool breath sweeping across my face. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward's fingers at my neck, but it was something else. The thinnest silver chain with a tiny key pendent glittered at the hollow of my throat. I gasped.

"Now, I know you don't like presents, but I couldn't help myself," Edward said, leaning up on his elbow, looking down at me.

"N-no, Edward. It's beautiful," I said quietly.

I sat up quickly, my book falling off my chest and into my lap. The open pages were oddly bright and I looked to my right, at the open window. It was a rare clear night and moonlight was streaming into my room. A sudden thought came to me.

"I have a surprise for you too," I said, turning to look at Edward. I jumped off my bed, and extended my hand to him. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but took my hand lightly in his.

"Oh, really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep," I said, excited.

I pulled him off the bed, and towards the door. It was remarkable the feeling that coursed through me then. He adjusted his hand in mine, wrapping his cool hand around my warm one completely. With just this slight contact, I felt completely content, completely safe.

Edward must have noticed my pause for he bent forward and whispered, "Bella?" into my ear. I jumped slightly and pulled the door open, tiptoed across the landing, and down the stairs.

I slid my bare feet into my boots, and started to walk outside. I jolted back; Edward remained motionless, framed in the doorway.

I shot him a quizzical look. "Your jacket, Bella," he said, hinting. Our hands broke for an instant as he helped me slide it on, but his hand was soon around mine once more. I tugged on his arm, and pulled him into the street. Here, I found a single dry patch and sat down.

Edward looked confused for an instant before regaining his composure and sitting down beside me.

"Bella, what - ?"

"Look up, Edward," I whispered, lying back onto the cold concrete, ankles crossed. He removed his jacket, folded it, and placed it under his head as he lay down beside me. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his makeshift pillow. I removed my eyes from Edward's and looked up. I felt my mouth open in surprise. The stars in Phoenix were nothing like this, too many city lights.

"Do you enjoy this Bella?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand that he still held. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the stars, marveling at the sheer number of them, and at their brightness.

"Very much," I whispered, my voice still hoarse. Edward began stroking the inside on my wrist with his fingers. Our fingers locked and unlocked, and I ran my fingers along his palm. He sighed out of contentment and rolled towards me, his chest pressed up against my arm. He draped his arm around my waist, running his fingers lightly under my open jacket, before resting his hand on my stomach.

Losing interest in the stars, I turned towards him; he slid his hand to my back and pulled me against him. We lay there for the longest time, neither of us speaking, his fingers running up and down my back. As it was nearing two in the morning, I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face against Edward's cool neck. He sighed again and took a deep breath.

The pavement shook slightly beneath us, and I snapped my eyes open in time to see a pair of blazing lights growing larger each instant. In the next moment, I was on Edward's back, clutching to his neck, shaking.

"Bella?" he asked quietly from where we stood now in the shadows beside my house, watching the car swerve around the far corner. I burrowed my face against his neck. He pulled me around so he was holding me against his chest, my legs wrapped around him.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out, still shaking from the cold and from the shock of almost getting run over. I looked into his eyes, trying to convince him not to worry before settling my head against his neck.

"Would you like to go back inside now?" I nodded against his neck, and pressed my lips to the hollow beneath his ear. He trembled slightly, and to my surprise, scaled the side of the house with me still wrapped up securely in his arms.

The sudden rush of wind brought me back to my senses, woke me up. I suddenly realized how close we were, how my legs were wrapped around his waist, and how his arms were holding me tightly to his chest. He sat on the bed, but I didn't unlock my legs.

"Bella," he groaned, reaching behind him and pulling my boots off, then attempted to unwrap my legs. I leaned forward, tempting him, brushing my lips against his. He froze, his hands on my ankles, and let out a quiet sigh. I leaned against him, and pressed my lips gently against his. To my surprise, he let out a soft moan, and kissed my back passionately.

He slid his hands slowly up my legs and up my torso. I removed my arms from around his neck for a moment and he pulled my coat off gently. I tangled both of my hands in his hair then, pulling slightly. In response, he stood up momentarily, and lay me back down on the bed. He lay above me and pinned me to the bed with his body. I arched my back slightly, kissing him more furiously, trying to touch as much of him as I could.

The kiss seemed never ending, perfect, but too soon I pulled away, gasping for air. Edward continued his kissed down my neck; I leaned my head back against the bed, giving him more access. His fingers unwound from my back and found the bottom edge of my shirt. I gasped and his hands froze, clenching the hem. I nodded fervently, urging him to continue.

His hands slid slowly up my ribs, and I raised my hands high above my head. He pulled my shirt off, releasing my ponytail at the same time. His hands ran over my stomach, around my back, tracing the edges of my bra with his fingertips. I shivered and brought my trembling hands to his throat, undoing his buttons as fast as I could. I spread my hands under his shirt the moment I had it open, touching as much of his bare skin as possible.

I arched my back more, pressing myself against him, searching for his lips once more. He kissed me feverishly, sucking on my bottom lip. I raised my right leg, my foot flat against the bed. I leaned my leg against him and he removed one hand from my back and ran his hand from my knee to my upper thigh, his fingers poking under the fabric of my pajama shorts.

He deepened the kiss more, and he let out the softest moan as I responded by lightly biting his bottom lip. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my breathing continued to get more ragged with each passing moment of our kiss. I pulled away, gasping, and continued my kisses down Edwards cool neck, loving how his eyes slowly closed and his lips parted slightly.

Edward suddenly grabbed both of my hands then from around his neck, and pinned them above my head. I stopped my kisses, and looked up at him, my eyes widening with shock.

"Edward," I whispered as he began planting kisses up and down my cheekbones, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Sweet, sweet Bella," he murmured in between kisses, trailing his lips down my throat, onto my chest. I trembled and he said, his voice almost pleading, "Calm down, love." I took a deep breath, bringing my chest closer to his parted lips, and squeezed his hands above my head.

He pressed my hands palm up against the bed, and brought his lips back to mine, continuing our kiss, pressing my body deeper into the bed, my hands trapped. Out kiss was never ending; my heart was beating erratically and I forgot to breathe. I tightly gripped his hands, never wanting him to let go, to stop kissing me.

Without warning and all too soon, he sat up quickly, pulling me up with him, releasing my hands, and looking around, startled. My legs were wrapped around his waist as I sat in his lap.

"Edward?" I whispered, alarmed. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to get him to look at me. In the next moment however, he had pushed me back against the bed, threw the blanket over me, and was gone.

"Sleep," he said, his voice sounding from the window ledge. I heard the door creak open. Charlie. I feigned sleep as he swung the door open. I heard him curse under his breath as he hit my open dresser drawer, and the door click shut again moments later.

I sat up, pushing the blanket off of me. "Where are you?" I asked the empty room. When Edward didn't return, I swung my legs of the bed, and peeked out of the window, the icy breeze making me remember my current outfit. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, searching vainly into the darkness for Edward.

I squinted, and his smiling face was suddenly blocking out the stars. His hand pressed gently over my mouth, muffling my scream of surprise. He removed his hand, dangling from the window ledge with the other.

"I'm here, Bella. Sorry for frightening you," he whispered as he leapt lithely into the room.

"It's ok-kay," I mumbled, my teeth chattering. His eyes swept down my figure, and I blushed deeply. His shirt was off in an instant; his cool hands helped me slide my arms into it. With each button, he planted a kiss on my stomach, my chest. I reached my arms around his neck when he had finished, and he carried me back to my bed.

"You should leave more often," I joked with him as he settled his head next to mine on my pillow. I saw his face fall, his eyebrows pull together, and I regretted my words instantly. "Be-because then you kiss me like that," I added hastily, dropping my eyes.

He chuckled, and I looked up into his smiling face. "Oh Bella." He pulled me against him, and I inhaled deeply, intoxicated by his scent. His shirt felt perfect around me, and I never wanted to take it off. He cradled me against his bare chest as I let my eyes close.

**Tell me what you thought in a review! I thought it was very cute. I like stargazing. haha. REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all of you fantastic people who reviewed! So here you all go!**

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up tightly in my sheets. I rolled over, untangling myself, and crashed into Edward's stone form. He chuckled and removed me with ease from my sheets' stranglehold. He pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my hairline and mumbling, "Morning, Bella," as he did so.

"Morning," I sighed happily into his chest. I looked over at my alarm clock. 7:55. School started in five minutes. I gasped and sat up quickly, my head spinning. I jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness, and ran to my dresser, yanking out a pair of jeans and a bright blue sweater.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Why didn't you wake me up? We're going to be late!" I frantically scrambled out of my pajama shorts, blushing as Edward watched me. I hastily pulled Edward's shirt off my head, holding the sweater in front of myself.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice calm. "It's Sunday." He smiled at me and started to laugh, laying his head back against my pillow. I froze, sweater held in front of my otherwise exposed body. I felt a deep blush rising in my cheeks. I hastily pulled the sweater over my head and stepped into my jeans.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I asked, teasing him, making my voice sound annoyed. Edward was still laughing as he nodded; I had never seen him be this open with me, with his emotions. I decided to take advantage of this situation.

I walked slowly back to my bed, and stepped up onto it. I started jumping up and down, my hair flying wildly around my face, trying to jostle Edward. He remained immobile, still chuckling slightly. Suddenly the world flipped upside down as I felt a pair of cool hands tighten around my waist.

"Bella," he growled. He tackled me mid jump and we tumbled off the bed, onto the floor. Edward's stone arms protected me the whole time, but he continued to growl into my ear.

We finally came to a stop, Edward flat on his back with me on top of him, my hands flat against his chest, heart pounding.

"Scared?" Edward asked, keeping the dangerous edge to his voice. I shook my head vigorously, trying to calm down enough to speak. I liked this side of Edward, maybe a little too much.

"Not at all," I teased, smiling down at him.

"Not yet," his voice barely audible, sounding deep within his throat. I gasped as we were standing in the next instant. Edward pulled me around to his back, and flew towards the window. He leapt out without a backwards glance, me clinging desperately to him. He landed silently on the ground, and began sprinting towards the forest.

I nuzzled my face into his neck, trying to prove to him that I wasn't scared. We were deep within the dense forest in no time; little light penetrated the thick foliage above us. Edward pulled me off his back, set me lightly on me feet, and let go of me all together. I frowned at him and a slight smirk touched his lips.

He turned, and after a quiet rustle of leaves, he was gone. Silence pressed down on my ears, as I stood frozen in the middle of the forest. I looked all around me, searching for Edward, knowing that he would return any moment.

After several long, dull minutes alone, however, I called out for him. "Edward?" I called tentatively. I felt something rustle behind me. I whipped around, but saw nothing.

The darkness of the forest was intimidating without Edward, and I had absolutely no idea where I was. I felt something brush against me this time, but, again, when I turned, there was nothing there.

"Edward," I called, keeping my voice light, like I was looking for a child playing hide-and-seek. "Where are you?" I began walking through the forest, looking around in vain for him.

The forest seemed to be darkening despite the fact that it was morning. A voice came to me on the wind, "Are you frightened now?"

"Nope," I called. A violent clap of thunder sounded, seemingly amplified by silence pressing in around me. I jumped and my feet left the ground for an instant.

Freezing, stinging raindrops found their way through the leaves, and hit my face, causing me to shiver.

"Okay, fine," I said, giving in and slouching my shoulders.

Edward's strong arms were around me in an instant, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Fine, what?" he asked as he leaned over me, shielding me from the rain, the slightest hint of a growl still in his low voice.

"Fine, maybe I was scared," I mumbled, looking up into his eyes, blushing.

He smiled down at me, his expression full of warmth. He scooped me up into his arms, and held me to his chest as he ran back through the forest; I felt none of the rain. To my surprise, we ended up at his house, not mine, in moments.

"How did we get way over here?" I asked, frowning, as we made our way up the porch steps. Edward merely chuckled as he set me on my feet, took my hand, and pulled me into the house. I expected to see Alice, twirling happily out of the kitchen, hear Emmet's booming laugh, or see Esme's glowing face at the top of the steps. But the house was deserted.

"Edward," I asked, turning to look at him. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh. Their still hunting," he said vaguely, not meeting my gaze. I frowned, feeling that he wasn't being completely truthful.

**Bum bum bum. I tried to find the more intense side of Edward in this chapter. hope you liked it!! tell me what you thought in a review! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone that it took me so long to update. i normally try to every three or four days, but since it was thanksgiving, i couldn't until today. **

**anyway, here it is, hope you like it!!  
**

Edward's fingers tightened around my own as he pulled me up the stairs. I looked down, trying not to trip over my feet. He pulled me up two flights to his room.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, frowning slightly. In response, he pushed me backwards. I stared into his eyes and at his bare chest. I stumbled back until my legs found the bed and I tumbled onto it. I gasped as Edward crawled onto the bed, resting his forearms on either side of my shoulders.

He pressed his cheek against mine, his cool breath whispered across my ear. I shivered as I inhaled his perfect scent and pressed my cheek against his, marveling in its softness, its smoothness. He stayed like that, without speaking, for one long perfect moment.

His lips parted against my cheek as he started to speak. My heart started pounding as he whispered, "Are you cold?" Such a simple question, but it make me smile. He must have felt it, for he pulled back, looking into my eyes, searching.

My legs dangled off the edge of the bed, and I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. I shivered just at the thought of this, and wondered how I could have overlooked this when we were outside.

I shook my head, however; my heart was beating to fast for me to feel cold. Edward wrapped his arms underneath me, and slid us both fully onto the bed. He resumed his position, leaning over me on his elbows. I reached up, placing my hands on his chest, tracing patterns. He allowed himself to sink closer to me, and I trailed my hands down his stomach and around to his back.

I looked up into his eyes, and found them locked on my face. I blushed and brought my hands back to his chest from where they had been tracing the soft skin of his lower back.

He smiled at me as he whispered, "Were you frightened today, Bella?" I stopped my tracing.

"Only because you were gone," I said huffily. "I'm not scared of _you._"

"You should be," he said, the gentleness in his voice canceling out the truth in his words.

He rolled over to his side, and I intertwined my fingers with his. His other arm he wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. I pressed my legs up against his, wanting to be touching more of him.

I closed my eyes in contentment, and Edward pulled me closer, bringing my face against his neck. He kissed the top of my head, and I felt myself drifting back to sleep. We had been up late stargazing, after all.

Just as I was reaching unconsciousness, a thought crossed my mind, and I sat bolt upright.

"Edward! What about Charlie? He'll be worried!" I nearly shouted. I made to jump off the bed, but Edward's arm stopped me.

"Already taken care of Bella. He's fishing with Harry," he said, smiling up at me. He sat up too, and sat cross-legged next to me. I mirrored his position, and he pulled my hands into his lap.

"Already taken care of…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Hmm?" Edward asked, pretending he hadn't heard me.

"Edward? What's going on?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. "Where is everyone, and why did you say 'already taken care of' like you personally made sure Charlie was gone?"

Edward looked down, stalling, playing with my fingers. I struggled to stay focused on my question, but he was making it exceedingly difficult.

"It's nothing, Bella, nothing," he mumbled, fooling no one.

"Come on, Edward. What are you planning?" I asked, reluctantly pulling one of my hands from his. I brought it up to his cheek.

He looked at me, his eyes a warm amber. An excitement sparkled in them, like nothing I had ever seen before. I brightened at this, and my heart betrayed me before I could speak. He placed his hand on my heart, chuckling, only causing it to pound harder.

"Now, Bella. Look, I haven't even told you what the surprise is yet, and your already excited," he said, smiling at me.

"So there's a surprise, is there?" I asked, getting no closer to solving this mystery. As long as it didn't involve ridiculous amounts of money, I would be fine.

Edward leaned forward, searching into my eyes, and I found myself entranced, losing my train of thought altogether.

I closed my eyes without thinking and brought my lips to his. He kissed me slowly, his cool lips sending tingles through me. With one hand he started playing with my fingers again; the other he brought to my throat, running his fingers across my collarbone, where the thin silver chain lay.

He broke away, leaning slowly backwards. I leaned with him, not wanting the kiss to end. He kept leaning back, teasing, until he was laying flat on his back, with me on top of him.

"Edward," I whispered, drawing my face closer to his.

"Bella," he whispered back, reaching up for a light peck. "If you keep allowing me to distract you, how will I ever tell you what the surprise is?" He smiled at me, his eyes bright and full of deep warmth.

I debated with myself for a moment. "I don't mind the distractions," I mumbled. "But, tell me. Tell me what the surprise is," I added.

He chuckled, and sat up easily, keeping me nestled in his lap.

"I don't know…" he said slowly, playfully.

"Edward!" I laughed, pushing against his chest. He pulled me into a tight hug, resting his head on my shoulder. "Tell me," I whispered, pleading.

**Hehe, another cliff hanger. review and i'll update very soon! please review, it'll make me happy!!  
**

(oh, question: when people say review son, do you mean review soon, is this like fanfiction lingo?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay everyone, i know you were all really upset about the cliffhanger so...here you go! woot update in two days, go me! **

**AND this chapter is 2,174 words!!! so you all better review it!  
**

* * *

Edward pulled back, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. His eyes, liquid gold, pierced mine with a burning intensity I couldn't place. What was he planning?

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" he asked finally.

"You pick," I whispered.

"Show you."

Suddenly, I was on his back and he brought each of my hands to his lips before bringing them together on his chest. I locked my legs around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Wait," I whispered into his ear. Edward pulled me around to his chest, cradling me against his stone form.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, his icy breath stunning me for a moment.

"Um. I – um. Are we going outside?" I asked. He frowned slightly, his perfectly arched brown pulling together. He nodded, still frowning.

"Can I borrow some shoes?" I asked timidly. Edward let out an audible gasp, and released me from his stone embrace.

"Oh, Bella, I apologize," he whispered, keeping his hands on my ribs, under my arms. I stood on tiptoe, leaning towards him, and pressed my lips lightly to his.

"It's okay. You did ask me if I was cold." I begged for him not to start an argument.

"Alright, let's go," he said, extending his hand behind him. I took it, and my fingers were once more enveloped in his. I walked slightly behind him, bringing his arm in from of mine, pressing my shoulder against his side. I felt safe, content.

He proceeded down the first flight of steps, into Alice and Jasper's room. He pulled me into the closet, twice the size of my bedroom. The far wall housed rows and rows of shoes. He reached down to the bottom row, and removed a pair of furry, lace up hiking boots, and handed them to me.

After I laced up the extravagant boots, Edward pressed his lips to my forehead, and I hopped back onto his back. I traced my fingers over his chest before locking them again. He shivered before sprinting down the steps and across the yard.

I felt dizzy after moments of watching the blurred red and orange leaves. I shut my eyes, and proceeded to take deep breaths, inhaling Edward's scent.

After a few moments, the wind ceased to whip my hair around, and I realized Edward had stopped.

"Bella? Keep your eyes closed," Edward said, loosening my grasp. I dropped lightly to my feet, leaves crunching underneath them. I struggled to maintain my balance with my eyes closed. I staggered forward into Edward. I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my face to his back. Edward remained still for one long moment.

I decided to break him out of his reverie. "Edward?" I asked, feeling more curious about our surroundings by the second. I loosened my hands, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

I heard a rustle of leaves. "Don't peak. Stay very still," Edward whispered. His face must have been inches from my own; I felt his breath against my lips. I took a ragged breath, and felt his scent relax me.

His hands gripped my shoulders and spun me swiftly around. I swayed, but maintained my footing. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

He bent his head down to my shoulder, and whispered, "Open your eyes."

I gasped. We were back at the meadow, except for it was completely changed. Fall had a beautiful effect on it; it looked as though it had set fire. The edges were sharper, the colors more vivid. I stepped forward and Edward released his hands. The bright leaves crunched under my feet as I walked towards the center. I looked up, and spun slowly in a circle. The red's and orange's of the trees blended together. Deep purple and blue storm clouds rested above the clearing, low to the ground, and signaling rain.

I pushed that from my mind, and turned back to Edward. He stood at the edge of the meadow, in between two towering spruces, the only green surrounding the clearing.

I looked away from his shining eyes, past his crooked smile, to his bare chest beneath the light rain jacket he wore. He raised an index finger, and beckoned me to him. I shook my head, and sat down on the ground, crossing my legs under me. I patted the ground beside me, smiling.

"Bella," he chuckled, and was sitting beside me in an instant.

"I like your surprise," I whispered.

"I knew you would." He turned towards me then, the intensity back in his eyes.

"Ed – " I began, but he pressed his finger to my lips. He traced my lips with his finger, and I parted them slightly.

He cupped my face with both of his, and pulled me towards him. With no hesitation, he kissed me passionately on the lips. I reached my hands up and tangled my fingers into his hair. I pulled him towards me and he didn't resist. In an instant, I was lying flat on my back, Edward pressing his body to mine. He wrapped both his arms under me, protecting me from the damp leaves. I shivered as he cradled me to his stone chest, our kiss growing more passionate with each passing second.

I broke away reluctantly, gasping. Edward lifted his head slightly, and I noticed he too was breathing heavily. His cool breath washed repeatedly over my face, causing me to shiver more and more. I pulled his face back to mine, and he moaned softly. Within moments, his tongue traced my lower lip. I parted my lips more, kissing him more fiercely.

I raised both my knees, planting my feet on the ground, longing to wrap my legs around his waist.

Edward pulled back. "Wait, Bella," he mumbled. "This is too fast."

I brought my face closer to his with exaggerated slowness. "How's this?" I whispered against his lips, allowing my eyes to flutter close as I kissed him again.

His arms tightened around me, and in the next instant, we were standing. He pulled away, and I stood on my tip-toes, trying to reach his lips.

"Bella, you're heart's pounding," he said, his voice low. I paused and listened to the erratic beating of my heart.

"It's your fault," I pouted. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes, willing him to give in, knowing that he had far more power over me than I him.

"You're testing my control," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Edward," I sighed. "Look at me." He exerted the full force of his eyes on me for a moment and my breath caught.

"Breathe, love."

I took a deep breath and teased, "You're eyes are gold, so don't tell me you aren't in control."

His eyes smoldered as he continued to gaze deep into mine. He brought his face closer to mine, as if he were about to kiss me, when a stinging raindrop landed on my cheek.

I looked up reluctantly to find more sparkling drops falling. Edward looked up too, and the rain sped up, surrounding us. The drops spattered against the crisp leaves, but I barely noticed.

Edward's lips were against mine once more, moving with a newfound intensity. I struggled to keep up. My hands tugged his hair, hard, willing him to see that I wanted this, needed this. One of his hands tangled in my hair, the other was pressed against the small of my back, pulling me tightly against him.

My thin sweater was soaked in minutes, and my jeans stuck to my legs. When I pulled away, gasping, Edward continued his kisses down my neck, to my collarbone. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the way the drops glistened on his bare chest, on his dark lips. I shivered as they found the hollow beneath my throat, and shuddered uncontrollably when his tongue touched my skin.

I brought my hands around his neck, willing him to kiss me again. His hands found the hem of my sweater, tugging it upward, and tracing patterns along the small of my back. His hands allowed the freezing drops to pierce my skin, causing me to tremble more.

Edward brought his lips back to mine in the next instant, and kissed me passionately for a moment, before pulling back. I leaned into him and tried to pull his face back to mine.

He remained immobile, and I opened my eyes. His face was full of concern. "Bella, are you cold, love?" he whispered, planting kisses in my hair, continuing down my jaw.

I couldn't lie; the rain was like a cold shower, chilling me to the core.

"Maybe a little, but I don't mind it," I whispered. He let out a growl deep in his throat, and lifted me effortlessly onto his back. I dejectedly buried my face into his jacket as he ran home.

When I opened my eyes again, I found us in Edward's bathroom. There was a soft dripping noise against the tile as water steadily streamed from the edge of my sweater, pooling at my feet. I crossed my arms across my chest, shaking uncontrollably, conscious of the way the sweater clung to every inch of me.

Edward turned from where he was fumbling with the shower. He seemed well aware of this as well. His eyes trailed down my figure. I blushed deeply, and his eyes snapped back to my face. He walked towards me, and swept his fingers against my cheekbone.

"In you get, love. We don't need you getting sick again," he said softly, sweeping my wet hair off my face.

I groaned, wanting him to stay with me. "I'll leave a change of clothes outside the door," he added.

"Can they be your clothes?" I asked almost inaudibly, but I knew he could hear me. A light smile touched his features, and he nodded. I blushed, if possible, even deeper.

"Of course." He turned and shut the door quietly behind him. The moment he was gone, I stripped off the soaking sweater, kicked off Alice's boots, and pulled my jeans off my legs. I shivered again and stepped quickly into the shower.

I opened the single, plain shampoo bottle slowly, and sniffed. I lathered a large amount into my hand, and massaged it into my hair, breathing deeply.

"Bella, love?" I gasped and dropped the shampoo bottle to the floor. I peeked out from behind the curtain and found Edward standing just inside the door, his hand over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes, Edward," I laughed. I checked to see if I was hidden behind the curtain.

He slowly opened his eyes, and took in my soapy hair. He chuckled, "Well, I found some of your shampoo, but it looks as thought you're using mine."

I blushed and nodded. He set a pink shampoo bottle next to a pile of his clothes on the counter.

"I'll be right out here, if you need me."

I wanted to call back to him, to tell him I always needed him, but I couldn't find my voice. The door clicked shut again and I contented myself with breathing in his shampoo again, hurrying to finish my shower.

I dried off with a plush white bath towel, and hurried over to find Edward's clothes. He had left me a white undershirt, a button up shirt, a sweatshirt, and, to my surprise, a pair of navy boxers.

I chose the boxers and the white tee-shirt, inhaling deeply once I had them on. I rung out my hair quickly, and ran Edward's brush through it, before knotting it into a messy bun.

I opened the door, and peeked my head into Edward's room. He was lounging on the bed, his eyes closed, humming to himself. He kept his eyes closed as I stepped out of the bathroom and tiptoed into the room.

He eyes slowly opened when I reached the foot of the bed.

"Bella," he sighed. "You look beautiful." His eyes trailed up the loose fitting boxers, and tee-shirt, and I could tell he liked his clothes on me. I smiled shyly and blushed.

"Thanks," I stammered.

"Come here," he whispered, and I gratefully climbed onto the bed, tucking my feet under the turned down covers.

"Warmer?" he asked, trailing his fingers down my arm. I nodded and turned towards him, taking in the loose fitting sweatpants and navy tee-shirt he wore.

He wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. I sighed contentedly and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his lashes dark against his pale skin. My eyelids grew heavy, and I took a deep breath before letting sleep take me.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i hoped you all liked it!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to KatherineCullenx** ** - it was her idea for it to be raining in the meadow. It is also dedicated to bella c'ella luna because she made me want to post the next chapter! and to everyone else who leaves me reviews!  
**

**if anyone else has any suggestions, you are welcome to share them, but i have a nice plot line coming up after this chapter, but i might be able to incorporate some of your ideas into my story... **

**so get ready. it's going to be good. i hope.**

**Goal: at least 200 reviews, ahhh i never thought i would EVER have this many!!! this is so exciting!**

**go on, go review! you know you have something to say!! ;)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, i know you all hate me, but here you go. **

I rolled over in the plush bed, feeling for Edward. My hand found his and he pulled me towards him. My stomach growled loudly as I slowly opened my eyes, finding the room dimly lit.

Edward lay contentedly on his back, one arm folded behind his head. I noticed a wooden tray on the bedside table.

"You were talking in your sleep again, love," he chuckled, following my gaze to the tray. He pulled the tray off the table, and set it down beside him. I sat up cross-legged and pulled a turkey sandwich off the tray.

"What did I say?" I asked, after taking several large bites of the sandwich. I was starving.

"Well, you kept saying my name, and 'sandwich', and 'make me'," he chuckled again, a bright smile warming his eyes.

I laughed thickly through another large bite, and he tucked a lose hair behind my ear. I devoured the rest of the sandwich, and reached for the glass of milk.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"You mean tonight," he said, glancing to his left. I followed his eyes to the alarm clock. 6:30.

"What? I slept all day?" I yelped, shocked.

He mumbled something so quietly I didn't catch it. The word 'plan' stood out, but that was all.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," he said, not meeting my gaze. He seemed to be hiding something again.

"Right…" I said, frowning, and reaching for another sandwich.

"So, tonight, what would you like to do?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What about Charlie. What about school?" I asked. It was nearly dinnertime for Charlie, and there wasn't any food in the house.

Edward began chuckling, lying back down against the pillows.

"What?" He didn't respond, just continued to laugh; the bed quivered with his laughter. "Edward, what's so funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

He took a deep breath and made an effort to control his laughter. "Well, I guess you did forget the day of the week, so I wouldn't expect you to remember this."

"Remember what?" I said exasperatedly.

"Bella, it's winter break, remember?" He chuckled again.

I clapped a hand to my forehead, and fell back against the bed, blushing.

I hid my face behind my hands and mumbled, "What's wrong with me today?" I felt Edward shift on the bed and lay down next to me. He pulled my hands away from my face, and I turned my head to look at him.

His face was remarkably close. He lay curled on his side next to me, playing with my fingers. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. Forgetful. Clumsy. You have a bad sense of direction and of time," he whispered, smiling slightly. I frowned at him. "And you're all mine," he added, his voice husky.

I felt my face turn bright read, and I smiled at him. "I guess that's okay," I said quietly, turning towards him.

"So, tonight," he repeated, rubbing my back. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, what about Charlie?" I asked, trying to think if I missed anything else.

"Alice called him, and asked if you could stay here again. Apparently he forgot that it was winter break, as well. Like father like daughter," he said, his eyes bright. "He agreed of course; he simply adores Alice." He smiled.

I nodded, and then looked up at him again. "Wait, Edward. Where _is _Alice?" I asked, trying to trick the answer out of him.

"Hunting," he said simply, staring at the ceiling.

"Mmmhmm." He didn't fool me. I needed a plan, and a weak one was forming in my mind. If Edward fell for it, it would be a miracle. "Let's play a game," I said with enthusiasm. He grinned at me and sat up.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, "What game would you like to play?" I jumped off the bed, and sprinted towards the door.

"Hide and seek! I'll hide first," I yelled over my shoulder, slamming the door and blocking out Edward's surprised face.

I found myself laughing as I ran down the stairs and down the second floor hallway. Closed door after closed door flew past me, until I reached the end, where a door stood ajar. I snuck in, finding myself in Alice's cathedral of a bathroom. I continued into her adjoining closet, and pushed back a row of ball gowns, hiding contentedly behind them.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Edward call a floor above me. Like he didn't know exactly where I was. I looked to my left, taking in the intricate beading on one of Alice's dresses, then looked to my right and screamed.

Edward was sitting beside me, smiling, leaning against the wall.

"H – how d – did you get there?" I stammered, placing a shaking hand over my eyes.

"I'm good at this game," he chuckled, pulling my hands into his lap.

I looked at our intertwined fingers, then put on my best pout and looked up. "You almost gave me a heart attack." To my surprise, Edward released one of my hands and placed in over my heart. I leaned towards him at his touch and closed my eyes. My heart only began to beat even more sporadically, and Edward let out a low chuckle.

Edward removed his hand from my chest and wrapped both his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my back with his fingertips. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, forgetting where I was, focused only on his touch.

After several minutes of pure bliss, Edward began placing gentle kisses in my hair and leaned back slightly, locking his eyes with mine.

"Would you like to play again?" he asked in a low whisper, the corners of his lips twitching up into that perfect smile. I nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. But, no cheating. You have to hold your breath," I whispered back, at the same time seeing my plan unravel in my mind. Edward was hiding something, and I would find it. I smiled at him and pushed aside the ball gowns, standing up and running out of the closet.

"Count to 100!" I yelled back at him, feeling like a five year old. I sprinted back up the steps to Edward's floor, tripping only once, knowing he could hear exactly where I was. I tried to be exceptionally quiet as I padded barefoot across the plush carpet to his bookcases. Nothing here stood out at me, seemed different. I continued into his closet, concealed behind dark double doors.

My heart began to race again; I had never been inside Edward's closet before.

"78. 79. 80. 81…" I faintly heard Edward counting from the floor below. I reached out, grasped the cool silver handles and pulled. I let out an audible gasp as I took in two matching sets of designer luggage. In the next instant, my world was overturned as Edward threw me haphazardly over his shoulder, locking one arm across the back of my legs, and using the other to close his closet door simultaneously.

"Bella," Edward growled, walking swiftly out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I asked, although I couldn't complain about Edward carrying me like this. His shirt had ridden up and I could see the delicate pale skin at his lower back. I was becoming slightly dizzy, but I decided not to mention it.

Edward said nothing, but proceeded to carry me down the next two flights, into the kitchen. A low, building growl sounded deep within his throat, and I couldn't help but tremble in his arms. I took in the dark tiles of the kitchen and in the next moment, Edward had leaned over swiftly, setting me gently on the countertop.

At this point, my mind was reeling. Edward stood across from me, leaning against the island countertop, his arms folded against his chest.

I took a deep breath and said hesitantly, "Edward?" I paused, watching his brows pull together slightly. "What are those suitcases for?" I asked, almost inaudibly. He said nothing, just continued to stare at me. He closed his eyes once in frustration and took a deep breath.

"Are – are you mad at me?" I asked, watching his knuckles turn white as he clutched the countertop.

"You've always known too much," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I looked down, hating that I had upset him.

"Bella," he sighed, all traces of anger gone. I looked up hopefully, and he added, "I just wanted it to be a surprise, that's all."

"You just wanted _what _to be a surprise, Edward?" I asked playfully, gripping the countertop with my fingers and leaning forward.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, his eyes bright.

"Are you going somewhere? Are _we_ going somewhere?" I asked, hoping it was the second one.

"The necklace I gave you, it unlocks your suitcase," he said, a light smile enhancing his features. My hand flew up to my neck, clutching the key pendent.

"Oh, Edward! Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

Edward looked confused for a moment, his brows pulling together. Then he crossed the space between us in one stride, placed his hands on either side of my face, and kissed me without hesitation, without restraint. My hands locked behind his neck, and I returned the kiss. He stood between my legs, and his hands dropped to my knees. He slid them slowly up to the hem of the boxers I wore. I shivered and pulled myself closer to him, pressing my chest up against his and kissing him more passionately. A soft moan escaped Edward's lips, and I pulled him, if possible, even closer to me.

I expected Edward to pull away at any moment. I forgot to breath, forgot to think. I forgot to wonder what had brought this on, and all I knew was that I never wanted him to stop kissing me, to stop touching me.

When I felt ready to pass out, Edward pulled way and began kissing my neck, continuing up to my chin, and then placing light kisses all over my face, until I was laughing and gasping for breath.

"Edward," I laughed. "What was that for?" My hands were still locked around his neck, and his still rested on my legs.

"I love you," he said simply, "so much. Right when I think I've got you figured out, you say something like that."

I was thoroughly confused. "Like what?"

"You asked where we were going."

"Right." He was so cryptic lately, I felt lost during half of our conversations. I raised an eyebrow.

Edward sighed. "You said nothing about how you hate presents, how you hate it when we spend money on you."

"Well –," I started to voice my concerns, but he placed a cool finger to my lips.

"Shhh," was all he said. "Now lets go see what Alice packed for you." I giggled as he swept me over his shoulder again and flew back to his room.

* * *

**OKay, i hope you liked it, you don't even have to review, i know i haven't updated in forever and you guys are probably all really mad.**

**but i have good reasons: finals week was the death of me, and then i didn't have internet access all winter break. today was the first day of classes again, and i will try to update periodically. so so so sorry. hope you keep reading!!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you thank you thank you everyone so much for your wonderful reviews! you all make my day when you review! Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Edward set me gently on the carpet outside his closet and looked down at me, slipping his hand to my lower back and pushing me forward slightly. I expected to see the luggage sets again, surrounded by racks of Edward's clothes, but my vision was obstructed by Alice's angry face as she pushed me backward into Edward.

"Alice!" I gasped, stumbling over Edward's feet and somehow managing to fall sideways toward the window before he caught me and pulled me upright. My heart was thundering again.

I recovered quickly, and was about to ask Alice why she was here, but she was looking daggers at Edward. I remained silently, looking at the carpet. Edward's hands rested on my shoulders, holding me firmly between him and Alice.

"Edward!" she practically shouted, her eyes dark, her hands on her hips. "Didn't I tell you to hide those suitcases?"

"Alice –," Edward began calmly.

"I don't want to hear it! I thought you wanted the vacation to be a surprise!"

"I did," Edward said defiantly.

I felt compelled to step in. "Alice," I began hesitantly, "I knew Edward was hiding something from me. It's not his fault, I was trying to find out what he wasn't telling me."

Edward spun me around swiftly, gripping my upper arms with his strong hands. "Bella," he growled. I looked down again. "You knew? How did you know?" he asked, slightly incredulous.

"Edward," I sighed. "Did you really expect me to believe that Alice and everyone were just hunting?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. I continued, glad to get this all in the open, "You've been mumbling all day. Something about a plan," I added, remembering suddenly.

"I thought you were acting oddly, Bella," Alice chimed in. Her voice held none of the anger she used when she spoke to Edward. I attempted to turn towards her but Edward held me firmly in place. I looked up at him.

"Bella, how do you know me so well?" he asked. I blushed deeply, but gazed into his eyes, unable to look away.

"You underestimate me, Edward," I whispered. I heard Alice clear her throat lightly behind me, and I attempted to spin towards her again. Edward released his grasp the moment I began spinning, and I tumbled straight into Alice's arms.

"Saw that coming," she laughed, picking me up in one of her signature hugs. She pulled back and held me at arms length, looking me up and down. "Nice outfit," she smirked, and then looked up at Edward. A look of understanding and triumph flashed across his face before he smiled down at me again.

"Stop doing that!" I cried, exasperated.

"Sorry, love, but Alice thinks –" Alice glared at Edward "– and I agree, that we should keep the location of our trip a secret."

Alice brightened at this statement, and grabbed my hand, and said, "Come on, Bella! Our plane leaves late tonight, and that is not a suitable travel outfit!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, her smile was infectious, and I couldn't help return it.

As she dragged me from the room, I looked back at Edward. He was smiling slightly, and shrugged his shoulders. I suddenly understood his mumbling as I realized the time. "You meant for me to sleep all day, didn't you? So I wouldn't be tired tonight? That's what you were mumbling about plans!" I smiled.

"Your right, I do underestimate you," he laughed. "Yes, that was the plan."

Alice and Edward looked at each other again, passing a thought between them, but I decided to ignore it. Alice pulled me swiftly down the stairs and into her giant bathroom.

Her makeup was sprawled across the counter and she was rearranging it as she spoke, "Bella, you are going to love this trip! I am so glad Edward agreed to go with us!"

"He didn't want to go?" I asked, perplexed.

"No, well the location is…" she trailed off, and pulled a stool from beneath the counter. "Sit, sit," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"What about the location, Alice?" I asked, not letting her off the hook that easily.

"Nothing, nothing" she sighed, waving her hand absentmindedly. She proceeded to do my makeup in silence.

After the fifth coat of mascara, I pushed her hand away. "Alice," I whispered, "can't you just give me a hint? Where are we going?"

"No, Bella. Edward would be mad," she replied.

"Maybe he can't hear us," I said, knowing well he could.

"Can't I?' Edward's soft voice came from the doorway. I nearly fell off of the stool; Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back on straight.

Edward walked swiftly into the room, to where he was standing next to Alice.

"Edward, Bella is not ready to go yet. I won't tell her where we're going," she added at the skeptical look on his face. "It was my idea _not _to tell her, remember?"

Edward nodded, and left the room. I took in the light khaki pants, navy dress shirt with a white undershirt, similar to the won I currently had on, underneath. He had the cuffs unbuttoned, and the sleeves rolled up once, revealing a few inches of his strong forearms. His almost casual outfit gave me hope that Alice wouldn't dress me up too much.

She must have caught the look on my face because she said, "I don't want any arguing about your outfit, Bella. You'll like it, I know you will," she added confidently.

She flitted out of the room then, leaving me alone with the mirror. I chanced a look in it. She had played up my eyes, and I wondered if I had miscounted the coats of mascara. Behind my thick, dark lashes was a dark charcoal shadow, but not too much. My hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; my curls swept over one shoulder. I actually liked how I looked, and decided to wear whatever outfit Alice came back with.

She returned moments later with a red garment bag in one hand, a Prada shoebox and a pink striped bag in the other. She pushed me into her closet with the pink bag in hand, to change. I hesitantly peeked around the tissue paper, revealing a pale pink, lacy bra, complete with matching cotton boy shorts. I sighed, but decided not to complain; it could be a lot worse.

"Hurry up, Bella! We don't have all day!" Alice called impatiently from the bathroom. I hurriedly stripped off Edward's clothes, and put on my new underwear. I peeked my head out from behind the door, but the moment I was visible, Alice pulled me completely into the room, causing me to blush deeply.

She made me close my eyes as she slipped the dress over my head. When she opened the shoebox, I couldn't help but smile at the pair of navy flats peeking out from the tissue paper.

"I told you you would like it, didn't I Bella?" Alice said excitedly, a wide smile on her face. "Now come over here, and tell me what you think of your dress." She could barely contain her excitement as she pulled me across the bathroom to stand in front of the floor to ceiling mirror.

She had dressed me in a short sleeve, light blue shirtdress, complete with a navy blue ribbon tied around my waist, matching perfectly with my shoes. It ended just above my knees, and she had left the top few buttons undone, revealing the necklace Edward had given me.

"Oh, Alice! I love it!" I hugged her tightly. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. I even twirled around once, stopping short when I saw Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"Edward," I gasped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes," he said, my favorite crooked smile playing across his lips.

"Okay, Bella, go wait downstairs with Edward. I have to get ready," Alice said, still smiling. She pushed me gently towards Edward. He held out his hand and pulled me to his side and out into the hallway.

The moment the door was shut, Edward crushed me against his chest. He remained still, holding me tightly to him, and whispered, "You look beautiful, Bella."

I shivered. "Thanks," I mumbled. He pulled me to his side, wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned against the wall opposite Alice's bathroom.

Alice opened the door moments later, dressed in a stunning red sundress, with short sleeves and a deep v neckline. It ended just before her knees, and when she spun around, the dress flared out perfectly. She wore red patent leather four-inch cork wedges. She flitted to my side, and I wished I could be that graceful, even without ridiculously high heels on.

Alice walked down the stairs in front of Edward and me, and when she reached the first floor landing, she hopped up onto the banister, and slid the entire way down, landing gracefully on the carpet below. Beside her were three sets of luggage, the two tan matching sets that I caught a glimpse of in Edward's closet, and another set, red of course, for Alice.

I laughed, and looked down, wishing I could do slide down the banister without killing myself.

When I looked up, I found Edward watching me intently. "Bella?" he asked quietly. I shook my head at him, but before I could respond, Alice's sing-song voice floated up from the bottom of the steps.

"Slide down, Bella! You can do it, trust me!"

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked, not meeting Edward's gaze. He placed his finger under my chin, and forcing me to look at him.

"I won't let you fall, Bella," he said quietly. He placed both hands on my waist, and lifted me effortlessly onto the railing. He walked down the first few steps with a secure hold on me, but I raised my eyebrows at him and he let go completely. I kept one hand tightly on the railing, but could feel my hair whipping back as I gathered speed.

Just as a wide grin spread across my face when I was steps from the bottom, I let go of the banister with both hands, lost my balance and flipped over the back of it. I screamed, but a pair of cool, strong arms caught me. I looked up into Edward's chuckling face, and blushed deep crimson.

He bent down to kiss me then, and I nearly forgot my embarrassment, and completely forgot Alice was in the room. I reached my hands behind his neck, and held him to me. After a few intense moments, Alice cleared her throat again, and Edward pulled away, setting me gently on my feet.

I swayed and remembered what had happened. "Alice! You said I could do it!"

"You could, in my vision," she said defiantly, "but you decided at the last minute to let go."

"Wasn't it worth it?" Edward whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath, momentarily dazzled, and nodded my head. Alice laughed loudly, grabbed her suitcases in one hand and my hand in the other, and skipped out the door.

Once we reached the trunk of Edward's Volvo, I asked, "Alice, is Charlie okay with this?" I asked her, wondering how he must feel about Edward and me going on a vacation together.

"Of course. You and I are sharing a room, and Jasper and Edward are sharing a room at the hotel." Edward arrived at this point, adding our luggage to the car. "Or that's what he thinks," she laughed devilishly, shutting the trunk, and dancing to the backseat.

Edward guided me to the passenger side and opened the door. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek before I sat down, inwardly thanking Alice for picking a relatively long dress for me to wear.

Alice leaned forward from the backseat, "Aren't you guys excited?" she practically shouted, resting her arms on the armrest between the two front seats.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and agreed with almost as much excitement, just not quite as loud. Edward chuckled quietly as he put the car in gear and sped to Port Angeles. I smiled to myself as I glanced back at Alice, already absorbed in this month's Vogue, her ankles crossed, feet resting on the armrest between Edward and me.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you thought of it, especially their outfits! I had a lot of fun with those. :) I have lots of sweet ideas for the vacation, but if anyone has any ideas for it, tell me in a review or pm! Okay, enought ranting, go review! please! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! Plane ride fun!**

**

* * *

**Edward kept our boarding passes tucked securely in his back pocket, along with both of our passports through security and boarding. We were almost the last people to board the plane, and when the stewardess who had been staring at Edward regained coherent thoughts, she swept back the curtain, revealing jasper, occupying the window seat in the back row of first class.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed. "How did I not see this?" The flight attendant looked at her quizzically, but Alice paid her no attention. She waited until she was gone, however, before continuing in a fervent whisper, "I saw you decide to go hunting, actually _saw _you hunting, and thought nothing more of it."

Jasper gave me a warm smile, and nodded to Edward before replying. "I guess I've finally managed to surprise my wife. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've tried," he said triumphantly with a slight smile. She squealed again with delight, and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

I watched contentedly as he enveloped her in a warm embrace, and whispered compliments in her ear. It was then I realized the cool hand on my back, urging me to move to our seats, across the aisle from Jasper and Alice, who were now seated, holding hands, Jasper's lips at Alice's ear, still whispering. She was positively glowing with happiness.

I slipped into the window seat just as we began to taxi away from the gate. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, and he too began whispering in my ear. I giggled with delight. "You must know that I am always watching you, Bella, love. Your reactions to everything are mere inspirations for me, new ways to make you happy, to make that beautiful blush appear on your cheeks." His voice was soft, yet slightly husky, like there was a deeper meaning to it. He reached up with his other hand and brushed his fingertips across my cheekbones, leaving the skin there hot and tingling. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"Welcome to Flight 496, Port Angeles to Atlanta International Airport. Flight time this evening is 4 hours and 25 minutes. Once we reach a comfortable cruising altitude, the flight attendants will be coming around with refreshments. Thanks for flying Delta Airlines."

"Atlanta. International. Airport?" I said slowly, enunciating clearly each word. Edward had suddenly become very interested in the flight attendant demonstrating how to buckle a seatbelt. I began pondering the countless connecting flights we could take out of Atlanta, and decided shortly after to give up; I would know once we boarded that flight.

Instead I wondered what I would do with the next four hours. Then I remembered I had Edward, all the entertainment a girl could ever want or need. I must have been smiling, or blushing, or knowing me, probably both, because Edward placed a kiss to my temple before resting his chin on my shoulder and pointing out the window.

I watched as Port Angeles fell away, the city lights tiny twinkling stars. As we flew higher, we entered a low layer of dark clouds, emerging into a velvety blackness. I slid the window shade shut and turned towards Edward, our faces inches apart. He placed a light kiss on my lips, and then rested back against his seat, shutting his eyes.

I shivered slightly and looked around me, finding a navy blanket beneath my seat. I looked across the aisle to see Alice and Jasper talking quietly. Alice was sitting neatly with her legs crossed, her dress fanned perfectly fanned out on her seat.

Deciding that maybe she wouldn't notice, I placed the blanket over my legs, and pulled my legs underneath me, sitting cross-legged in the seat. The dress rode up to the middle of my thighs, but you couldn't see it. I scooted over and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He sighed contentedly and held my hand securely in his.

Just as I felt myself drifting to sleep, I heard the rattling of the drink cart, and jolted up. I put my feet back on the floor, chancing a glace at Alice, who was politely refusing a drink. Her eyes flashed momentarily in my direction, but she seemed to accept my actions. She nodded as if to say, "If you must." I smiled gratefully.

The stewardess turned her attention to Edward and me next. However, she had eyes only for Edward when she asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water for me, thank you," he responded politely. "Bella, dear?" I felt a little annoyed at the stewardess for ignoring me, and Edward must have noticed, for he added quietly, "You can have anything you want." I knew this already, but the stewardess seemed a bit annoyed.

"Um," I said, trying to think of something.

Edward interrupted, "Make it two waters, and a glass of champagne for my Bella. We have much to celebrate." She glanced at my hands, which were hidden beneath the blanket, before walking stiffly away.

I gasped with realization. "Edward! You made her think we were married!" I said in an exasperated whisper. Alice giggled from across the aisle before burying her face in Jasper's chest.

"We're on vacation, Bella," he said quietly. "We can be whatever we want."

I sighed, but a slight smile brightened my face as I thought through the prospects of that statement.

I leaned over and whispered playfully in his ear, "But I don't even like champagne."

He whispered back, his breath tickling my ear, "Pretend you do." I hit him on the leg with an open palm, and struck by a sudden boost of confidence, kept my hand resting on his leg. He smiled devilishly back at me, and directed his attention the returning stewardess.

She seemed thoroughly annoyed as she placed all the drinks on Edward's tray table, as I was basically sitting in his seat with him. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, with a failed attempt at her sweet tones.

Edward looked at me expectantly, imploring me to ask for something, anything it seemed. "I am kind of hungry," I said, looking only at him. He gave me a quick wink before proceeding to order half the snacks the airline offered. She returned shortly with a box filled with food; strawberries, an apple, trail mix, cookies, and special honey roasted peanuts for the people in first class. Who knew airplanes had become so gourmet?

"Thirty-nine dollars, please." I nearly choked on my water, but Edward was putting his credit card away by the time I calmed down.

"Bella, let's play a game," he said, mimicking me from earlier.

"Okay, what game?" I sighed, playing along.

"For the rest of this trip, you are not allowed to worry about how much anything costs."

I opted not to respond immediately, but reached for the fifteen-dollar glass of champagne, taking a carefully measured sip as the stewardess walked by. Feeling Edward's eyes on me, I took another sip, not hating it. The bubbles would take some getting used to, though.

"You'll have to get me another glass of champagne if you think I'm falling for that one, Edward," I joked.

He chuckled softly and mumbled, "Where _do_ you learn these things?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice raising her hand and clamping the other over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

I settled myself against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I squirmed around nonstop, almost, trying to get comfortable while keeping my legs crossed. "Lay down, love," Edward suggested. He scooted to the far side of his seat, and I curled up on the seat resting my head on his lap. He fanned the blanket out across my legs after I had kicked my flats to the floor. I thought I heard a disapproving tsk from not far away, but I chose to ignore it as Edward began stroking my hair. I fell asleep moments later, the roar of the engine and Edward's scent surrounding me.

* * *

**Okay, again kind of a filler, sorry, but what can you do on an airplane? Please review!! ready, go!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is! the next chapter! woot!**

**

* * *

**

I jolted awake, just as the seatbelt sign flickered back with a ding.

"Attention passengers, we are now beginning our decent into Atlanta."

I was lying on my side, my feet curled under me, my head resting on Edward's thigh. I turned my head and looked up at him, to see him feigning sleep as the flight attendant walked by.

"You'll have to sit up now, miss," she said, attempting a smile, but achieving more of a half-hearted grimace. Edward grabbed my hand and gently pushed me up, and I crossed my legs and attempted to smooth my dress, glancing sideways at Alice for approval. She merely laughed silently and shook her head.

As the attendant walked away, Edward turned his head towards me and whispered, "Did you sleep well, Bella?" He smiled in a bemused sort of way, like he knew something I didn't.

I hesitated, trying to remember what I had dreamt about. "Yes," I said slowly, unable to remember anything. "Why? Did I say something embarrassing?" I could feel my cheeks growing warm already.

"Can't a pretend husband ask his pretend wife if she slept well without having ulterior motives?" he asked, his voice playful.

"I guess…" I mumbled, caught off guard. Bella Cullen. I shook my head, trying to suppress that thought.

Edward remained silent, allowing me to absorb myself in my thoughts, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about. He held my hand as the plane dipped lower and lower. When I could pick out individual streetlights and the lone car on the otherwise deserted freeway, he whispered, "You said you didn't want to pretend."

I gasped, clapping my free hand over my mouth, the details of my dream hitting me all at once. All of a sudden, the passengers were standing; Edward had unbuckled his seatbelt, and was smiling down at me, extending his hand to help me up.

I took it, and he swept back the curtain, leading the way off the plane.

"Edward," I whispered as he continued to pull me through the airport. I glanced behind me to find Alice and Jasper a few feet back. Alice was digging in her tote for something. "What exactly did I say?" I continued in an even more indistinguishable whisper, horrified at the very thought.

"Just that you didn't want to just pretend," he said, waving his hand offhandedly, "that we were married," he added quickly.

My lips parted in blank shock and I stopped walking. I watched in partial awareness as Alice and Jasper walked past, Jasper concerned, his eyebrows pulled together, Alice with a knowledgeable grin on her face.

"Bella," I heard as if from far away. A strong, cool hand was once again at my lower back, pushing me from my rooted spot.

"Edward," I whispered. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella," that perfect voice said again from somewhere to my right. I couldn't look at him. I interested myself in the floor tiles, tan, white, blue, white, navy. Consistency, that's what I needed. "Don't worry about it, alright? If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't bring it up again. I was only teasing you." Disappointment leaked out of his controlled tone, and I tore my eyes away from familiarity, and looked up into the world of the unknown, the new and the scary.

I took a large breath, and locked my eyes onto his face. He was hurt, I could tell, no matter how he was trying to conceal it. "Edward," I whispered, reaching for his hand, "I never really thought of myself as the marrying type." I paused, searching into his face for some kind of response to this. No change. I continued," And then I met you."

His face lit up at these words, and he pulled me around towards him. He wrapped his arms around me in an instant, and twirled me around, lifting me off the ground. The airport, the travelers in their straw hats, the businessmen with briefcases, became almost a blur around us.

I laughed in delight, and smiled up at Edward as he set me back down in front of him. He smiled as he said, "I feel the same way."

"Okay," I sighed with relief. "Now, no more pouting," I continued, smiling more broadly. "Let's go to some unknown place and I'll let you spend ridiculous amounts of money. Sound good?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

By this time we had made it almost halfway across the airport, and I guessed we were approaching our terminal.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope."

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"I don't doubt it," he said with a smile.

We continued our trek across the airport, stepping onto a moving sidewalk, with a white sign overhead reading "INTERNATIONAL DEPARTURES" in bold blue lettering.

I hooked my arm around his and stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Is this how married people act?"

I felt him shiver as my lips brushed his ear. "I sure hope so." I couldn't help but smile and shiver with delight as he said those four perfect words.

I continued to gaze up at Edward as the sidewalk carried us forward. Edward curled his arm around my waist, then, and I felt my feet leave the ground as he lifted me up.

"Edward? What – ." Then I realized the moving sidewalk had ended, and Edward was still carrying me, my feet inches above the ground. Without a doubt, I would have tripped had he not picked me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing as he set me back on my feet, keeping his arm locked around my waist.

"Anytime."

I saw Alice and Jasper a ways ahead, seated in two of the airport chairs. It didn't look like we were anywhere near a specific gate. The gate directly across from them read, "Flight 768: AIA to Saudi Arabia." I had a feeling that wasn't where we were going.

Alice was frantically beckoning me towards her. I hurried over and she silently pushed a tiny blue iPod and a new paperback copy of what I recognized as the first Harry Potter book into my hands.

"Things to keep you occupied," she said with a smile. "I thought you should start a new series," she added brightly.

"Thanks Alice," I said, returning the smile. I was relieved she brought something because I no longer felt remotely tired.

"Go on! Try out your new iPod," she said exuberantly.

"Nope," I said, mimicking Edward from earlier. "I'm not going to fall for it this time Alice. I want to know where we're going."

"Fine. Fine!" she huffed. "Ruin the surprise for yourself. I don't care." She wouldn't look at me.

"Alice! Come on, I just want to know where we are going."

"Why? Surprises are so much more fun! All you have to know is that we're going and Carlise, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are already there."

I looked up towards the ceiling, feeling my resolve fading.

"Think of how happy Esme would be if we kept it a surprise," Alice said quietly with an attempt at nonchalance.

I sighed. "Fine." I put the headphones in my ears; almost all sound was immediately blocked out. I could only hear muffled sounds. I pushed play, and all sound was blocked out all together as _Brown Eyed Girl_ began to play.

Edward smiled at me and nodded his approval. Jasper and Alice were on their feet, and as we continued walking, I felt like I was in a movie, the music the only thing I could hear, Edward's hand around mine the only thing I could concentrate on.

We took a left and Edward placed his other hand across my eyes. I felt like a complete idiot, but then I realized no one would notice me with Edward practically wrapped around me.

I stumbled over my feet, having no sense of balance without sight. Edward held me steady as the floor began to slope downward. Soon after a few more turns, Edward had pushed me down onto another gigantic first glass seat.

His removed his hand from my eyes, and I found him leaning over me, his hands on the two parts of my seatbelt. His fingertips brushed my stomach and lingered there as he buckled it. My heart fluttered and he smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead before settling into his own seat. The lights dimmed as the plane began to taxi away from the terminal.

I crossed my legs and opened my book, getting ready for what was likely to be a long flight. Edward reached over and rested his hand on the few inches of leg above my knee that had been revealed when I crossed my legs. I shivered at his touch and tried to concentrate on my book.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

And then Edward started running his hand along the few inches of visible skin on my thigh. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and I took deep steadying breaths to try to calm myself down. The plane began to gather speed.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

His fingers began poking beneath the thin fabric of my dress. My heart began to beat faster, if that were even possible at this point. The front tires lifted of the ground, followed shortly by the back.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

He leaned over and placed his lips at the hollow beneath my ear. The plane was gaining altitude.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Half his hand was beneath my dress, and he began placing kisses along my neck, from my ear to my collar bone.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

His hand moved higher, it was completely concealed now, tracing patterns along my thigh. I could barely breath.

I snapped my book shut and turned my face towards him. He had a knowing smile on his lips, as though he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I ripped the headphones out of my ears. The roar of the engine replaced the music. I stayed perfectly still, concentrating on Edward's eyes as his fingers continued their tracing. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to kiss him at the moment, to remember that we were on an airplane surrounded by people.

"Edward," I whispered, pleading. "I need," I paused, "you."

He instantly removed his hand from my dress. My face must have been a mixture of shock and hurt, for that was exactly how I felt. Edward made to unbuckle his seatbelt, but I placed my hand over his.

"Wait, no, I – um."

"I need to use the restroom," he said, with a significant look. I was only confused for a moment. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the back of the first class section.

I counted to ten in my head before following him. I was internally grateful Alice and Jasper were sitting in front of us this time, even though both of them knew, without a doubt, what was going on.

I nearly ran straight into a flight attendent on my way. I stuttered out a quick apology and proceeded past the curtain, to where the bathrooms were.

"Edward?" I whispered as quietly as I possibly could, knowing he would hear. The door directly to my left opened, and he pulled me inside.

I had barely a moment to take in the cramped dimensions of the bathroom, before Edward had the door shut and me pressed roughly against it.

Edward's face was inches from mine, his eyes dark, intense. His hand slid up my thigh, hiking my dress up as he went.

"Say it again," he said, almost a growl, as he began planting kisses along my collarbone.

"S-say w-what, Edward?" I could barely breath, let alone try to understand what he meant. He gripped my thigh and pressed me against the door. There was no space between us.

"Tell me you need me." His voice was deeper than I had ever heard it.

His lips found the hollow beneath my ear again, as he tangled his free hand in my hair, tilting my head back. I struggled to form words. "I need you, Edward. I'll always need you."

He crashed his lips to mine, telling me without words that he needed me too. I arched my back against him, and he slid his hand farther up my dress, to my upper thigh, gripping tightly, pulling me even closer. I stood on tiptoes trying to get closer to him.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. His lips moved urgently, as if we only had so much time. Edward slid his hand higher, stopping right below my butt, his fingers brushing the pink boy shorts.

My lips melted with his, his cool tongue setting my lower lip on fire. I struggled to form thoughts, all I could think of was Edward, his hand tracing patterns on my thigh, tracing the lacy hem of the boy shorts.

He moaned softly as I pressed my chest up against him. Our kiss became slower, more passionate, yet still held all of the want it had at is fervent beginnings. I let Edward take the lead, allowed him to take control. If I hadn't been pressed between him and the wall, I was almost positive I would have crumpled to the floor.

He pulled back from the kiss, kissing my jaw line before removing his hand from my hair and resting it on the door beside my head. I was almost panting, my breath coming in short gasps. I looked up to find Edward's eyes cast downward.

My dress had ridden up with his hand, revealing my pale thighs, and the bottoms of the boy shorts. He kept his hand where it was. A light smile spread on his lips as he moved his other hand from the wall to my other thigh.

I felt a blush fill my face as Edward's eyes snapped back to mine.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, his cool breath hitting my face. I could almost taste him through my parted lips.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice shaky. His smile widened into crooked perfection as he pulled me gently away from the wall, spinning me so my back was pressed against the tiny counter.

His hands still resting on the backs of my extreme upper thighs, he lifted me effortlessly onto the counter. He moved his hands on the tops of my thighs now, and I gripped his muscular forearms for support as I leaned towards him.

His eyes were dark hazel, but bright. I tilted my head upward, and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away, but kept our lips touching as I looked back into his eyes.

"Mmm…Bella," Edward sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. After several long moments, he pulled me off the counter and I landed unsteadily on my feet.

He spun me around, so that my back was pressed against his chest. His hands held me securely at my waist. I lifted my head and looked at my reflection.

My lips were slightly swollen and glistening. Half my hair had fallen from the pony tail, and my dress was a wrinkled mess. I stepped towards the sink and wiped mascara smudges from underneath my eyes.

I smiled at him in the mirror. "I think I could get used to this pretend married thing."

He ducked his head and whispered into my ear, "I couldn't agree more."

Edward released me and I turned towards him, resting my hands behind me on the counter. The plane shook slightly, and I heard a ding from outside the door.

"We are experiencing some slight turbulence. The captain has turned the seatbelt sign back on, so if you would all please return to your seats."

Another jolt of the plane sent me off balance and I tumbled into the door, creating a loud bang before Edward pulled me back to him. I looked up at him, and he had his index finger pressed against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood there quietly as the plane continued to shake.

Edward seemed unphased by this; he remained immobile, his feet planted firmly on the carpeted floor. He reached behind him and unlocked the door, but kept it closed.

I heard a flight attendant walk by, surely checking to see if the bathrooms were occupied. I had never been afraid of flying before, but the plane only began to shake more violently. I trembled slightly, and closed my eyes, waiting for it to pass. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me steady.

"There's nothing to be afraid of love," he whispered. I merely nodded against his chest.

Moments later the shaking stopped almost abruptly. I looked up at Edward and he smiled, opened the bathroom door, and pushed me gently into the hallway. I looked left and right before tip-toeing back to my seat.

Edward sat silently next to me moments later. He reached over and took my hand, rubbing his thumb along my wrist.

The plane ride was rather uneventful after that. I made it to the second sentence of Harry Potter, and finished the book leaning against Edward and indulging in over-priced snacks.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed that one, it was quite fun to write! Anyway, tell me what you thought/any suggestions you have for things to do on their trip (don't worry, i have lots)/maybe a guess as to where they are going? in a REVIEW!!! go!**


	21. Chapter 21

**They're here!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"We hope you enjoyed flying with us today. Welcome to Athens."

"Athens?!" I yelped, picking my head of Edward's shoulder as the plane came alive around us, passengers hurrying to be the first of the plane.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled, pulling me swiftly to my feet. He remained silent.

"Athens? As in Athens, Greece. We're in _Greece?_" I could barely contain my excitement. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, anxiously waiting for the tourists in the rows ahead of us to leave the plane.

I couldn't concentrate on anything; it all seemed a blur at first. Walking quickly through the gleaming airport, passing signs first in Greek, then in English, retrieving our bags off the conveyer belt, Edward losing a battle over me pulling my own suitcase, waiting impatiently with a man in a black polo holding a small sign with Cullen printed on it.

A warm breeze played with the hem of my dress, and blew my hair into my face. I loved it, and I couldn't stop smiling; Edward's fingers closed around mine and he squeezed gently. I judged it was late afternoon, but I really had no measure of what time it was.

A bright red Mazda zipped away from us, replaced by a black expensive looking car. BMW 750i was in raised silver lettering on the back. The windows were tinted dark, and I looked at the sky. It was overcast, but still bright, the sun threatening to peak out from the clouds at any moment.

Soon we were speeding away from the airport, the car shifting effortlessly as Edward hit 90 before we had reached the main road.

Alice was even more excited than me it seemed, and I was positively jumping up and down in my seat. I got up on my knees, and turned around from the front seat to talk to her.

"Aren't you glad we kept it a surpise?!"

"Yes. I have to admit, this is so much better!" I glanced at Edward, to find him smiling as he sped into the other lane to pass three cars at once.

"I knew you'd like it," he said quietly, taking my hand again.

"So, where are we staying?" I asked, feeling like a little kid going to Disney World.

"This _amazing _spot, right on the beach. We have four of the most secluded villas reserved, and each are meant to sleep two, so I hope we'll have enough space!" She actually seemed anxious. Knowing Alice, these condos were bound to be twice the size of Charlie's house.

"Is it supposed to be sunny?" I asked, trying to make it seem like a throw away question. I peeked out the window again, to see clouds still concealing the sun, but patches of bright blue sky were starting to appear.

I could see mountains in the distance, but the road we were taking seemed to be through a forest, and mainly the only sight were trees whipping past us at an alarming rate.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about that. We have over two miles of beach without anyone else around. There will be cloudy days too, when we can go into town and see – "

She stopped talking abruptly, her eyes clouded over, fixed on some point far away.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively. Jasper put one finger to his lips and reached out for Alice's hand, waiting patiently for her to come back to reality.

She shook her head slightly, and looked straight at Jasper. "How close are we?"

"Edward?" he asked quietly, "how much further?"

Edward looked completely behind him, his eyes off the road for an extended period of time. "About 20 more minutes. Is there any way around it, Alice?" he spoke quickly, quietly, as if trying to keep my out of the conversation. I looked at him, but he snapped his eyes back to the road.

Alice smiled then, looking at me as she said, "Five minutes. Bella will have to drive."

"Wha - ?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Get over it Edward. Pull over." She spoke with authority. Edward scowled but did as she said. "Hop out, Bella. You're driving."

I felt my eyebrows pull together, but at the next instant, my door was open, and Edward was leaning over me, unbuckling my seatbelt and offering me his hand. He practically lifted me out of my seat, and pulled me up against his chest for a moment. He placed a light kiss on my lips, lingering there for a moment, his cool breath washing repeatedly across my face. He released me and I stumbled to the driver's side, trying to regain conscious thought.

I smiled slightly as I shut the door and put the car in gear.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked.

"Well, you normally get to drive, and when I do, it's in my truck," I explained. He still seemed confused, his perfect brows in a slight frown. I continued, "I never get to drive a car that can actually go fast."

With that, I checked behind me and pulled back onto the deserted road. The wheel responded to my slightest touch. I checked how fast I was going, and let my foot off the gas with a yelp. I had been going 75 without even realizing it.

Alice, Edward, and Alice all started laughing. I tried to change the subject as I tentatively put my foot back on the gas, settling in at 60. "So, why do I have to drive?"

"There's a check in at the gate for the hotel. When you role down your window, the sun will come in. And if Edward had been driving, well…"

"Okay. Gotcha."

"If you want to go fast, you can, Bella." Edward eyes flickered from my face to the gas pedal and back to my eyes again.

"Are you sure? I don't have amazing reflexes or anything." Alice giggled.

"Nothing will happen, Bella. Trust me." Something in his voice made me want to speed up. I accelerated to 75 again, amazed at how smoothly the car took the turns. Edward made a circular motion with his hand, urging me to go faster.

I gripped the wheel tighter and sped up to 85, 90, 95. It was the most amazing feeling, being able to drive fast. I felt like I was flying, the trees becoming blurred at the edges of my vision.

"There's going to be a car after the next turn. Don't slow down, go around it," Edward voice was soft, yet excited. He leaned forward in his seat, and seemed very alert. He kept is eyes on me the entire time however.

"How on earth could you know that?" I asked, trying to listen for the other car. I heard nothing, I could barely hear the engine.

I glanced at him, but he pointed out the windshield. Sure enough, a tiny red sports car was suddenly in front of me. I veered tentatively into the next lane, but there was a blind curve.

I slowed down slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you, Bella." I smiled, and sped up, passing the other car at nearly twice their speed.

I took the curve quickly, impressed by my driving skills, and found myself at the top of a large hill, overlooking a city.

To the right was the ocean, interspersed near the shore with towering gray rocks, the water white around them. Below us was one of the most beautiful cities I had ever seen. The hill was steep and rocky, and the town seemed to be built right into the hillside.

The walls of all the buildings and homes looked as if they were connected, with winding stone pathways in between. Most were white, but some had been painted bright colors: yellow, red, and even blue. Red-shingled and white stone roofs, some steep, some round, dominated the view from above.

I may have actually said wow out loud. I tried to avoid looking at Edward for a few moments.

The road curved away from the town, circled around it, and back into the seclusion of more trees. I sped up more, getting anxious. "Are we almost there?"

Edward chuckled, "Five more minutes."

After what seemed more like twenty minutes, we turned off the main road, down a one-lane cobblestone street. An immaculate iron gate blocked our way, with a guard sitting in the gatehouse beside it.

Edward reached over and steered us closer to it than I would have dared. He scooted over to the other side of his seat as I nervously rolled down my window. Sunlight streamed in, hitting me full in the face, and hitting Edward's left leg and part of his chest. His hands were conveniently folded behind his head.

"Name," the chubby man behind the window said.

"Edward Cullen?" I said it as more of a question, unsure of whether I should use my name or his.

He said nothing, just looked at me in blank shock. I raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Edward, who was chuckling.

"J-just around the corner, there, farthest you can go," he stuttered, hurrying to open the gate.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a polite smile.

I inched forward, afraid to scrape the car on the gatehouse or the stone posts on either side of the gate.

"What was that all about?" I laughed.

Alice laughed with me. "Those condos were really expens – " She stopped talking abruptly when Edward glared back at her.

"Nice try, but I don't care remember?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I got excited again, and sped up slightly down the winding lane, passing turn off after turn off until they seemed to stop all together.

"Almost there!" Alice squealed from the backseat. The road curved sharply to the right and opened up into a wide driveway overlooking the ocean. An old wooden fence stood on the edge of the driveway, separating the space wide enough for five cars from a sheer drop off. I parked next to a red convertible, a white Mercedes with tinted windows, and two small motorcycles.

I found myself smiling at the indulgences the Cullen's enjoyed. I stepped out of the car and walked tentatively up to the fence. It was slightly windier here, and a strong gust brought the smell of sea salt to us. Edward walked up to me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me down a set of curved stone steps to the right.

The stairs led to a covered stone patio with whicker seating and crème cushions surrounding a small fire pit overlooking the ocean. A small, fully stocked, bar stood near the back of the patio, complete with driftwood stools and stone countertops.

We crossed this area quickly, despite my desire to stay, just stare at the ocean. "There will be plenty of time for that, Bella." Edward's soft voice in my ear.

Another curved stone staircase led us down to the next tier of our private resort, almost. The steps were narrow, and I walked behind Edward. As the stairs began to straighten out, I looked forward, catching another glimpse of the ocean, and subsequently losing my footing.

I crashed right into Edward's back, trying to grip onto him somehow. He spun swiftly, holding me steady, but not before I had a chance to knock my elbow on the stone wall beside me. Edward took a few quick steps downward until we made it back to flat ground.

"Bella," he sighed, looking down at me. He set me back down on my feet. "Are you alright?"

I was breathing rather quickly, still in shock from tripping down the steps. Again. And Edward catching me. Again, thought I wasn't quite complaining about this part, realizing how close we were.

"Thanks. I'm fine," I mumbled. "And thanks for taking me here Edward."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he whispered. I stepped away from him but kept my arm linked with his. He chuckled at this, our pretend married pose.

I took in my new surroundings. Directly in front of us was another covered patio, open at the sides, with a light, weather worn table to seat eight. Chairs with cushions in shades of white and light blue surrounded the table. Sheer curtains hung tied up at each post supporting the fabric roof. A cluster of lit candles stood in the center, creating a soft, warm light beneath the fabric ceiling.

The patio floor was light, almost white, stone, and continued seamlessly into three wide steps to the pool. The white stone enclosed it, and contrasted beautifully with dark blue tiles of the pool.

In front of the pool were groups of lawn chairs, stacks of white towels, end tables with tiled tops to match the pool. Another bar stood to the left, candles intermittently placed along the stone counter. To the right was more wicker furniture, grouped around a glass table.

Alice chimed in then. "Our villas our to the right. Let's go check them out, then we can go find the others," she said excitedly, leading the way down more stone steps to the right of the pool, pulling Jasper by the hand.

A stone path, lit by candles, led the way to the two villas. The path turned to the right, allowing both to have a perfect view of the ocean, now just yards away from us. The front of each two-story villa was made of smooth white stone, with double arched doors painted dark blue.

Edward led the way up the little walkway to the porch of the first one, complete with a hanging swing, and stepped aside for me to enter first.

I kicked off my shoes when we first entered, feeling the cool light tiles on my bare feet. To the left was a small bathroom and closet. We continued down the short hallway, opening up to a bright kitchen to the left. The wooden countertops and crème cabinets made it seem large and open.

Beyond the island jutting out from the wall was a small wooden table set for two. A wrap around crème colored couch with a light wooden frame was beyond that, a dark leather ottoman in the middle. A giant stone fireplace stood before it. Light blue accents and flickering candles were scattered throughout the room.

At the end of the room, white curtains were closed in front of what I guessed was a deck looking over the ocean. It was simple and I loved it.

My eyes flickered back a silver tray sitting on the ottoman, with two elaborate drinks complete with orange and strawberry slices waiting for us.

The moment he noticed me looking, Edward was back with one, holding it out to me.

"Can I offer you a drink, beautiful?" he asked, his voice low.

I took it from him and wrapped my arms around his neck, careful not to spill. "Thank you." I pressed my lips to his, bringing flashes of our kiss in that cramped bathroom back to my mind.

He pulled back and took my hand in his. "Would you like to go upstairs?" His voice was husky, making me shiver as I nodded. I took a sip of my drink as he led me up a stone staircase to the left, across from the fireplace.

I giggled as Edward ran up the last few steps, showing some of the excitement I was feeling.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bit of a filler. Don't worry, there is a ton of exciting vacation stuff to come! Just an FYI, I've never been to Greece, so if my descriptions are a little off, that's why. The weather won't exactly go with the current weather in Greece. We'll just say there's going to be a bit of a heatwave. :)**

**Okay, enough rambling, go on and review!!!! tell me what you thought about where they are staying!! Reviews make me happy!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. :/. but i quite like this chapter, and i hope you do to!

* * *

**

Edward pulled me up the last few steps, and spun swiftly around, holding me tightly to his chest. I gasped quietly, looking up to find his eyes bright, liquid topaz, excited. My breathing quickened as he ducked his head, burying his face in my neck, sighing, his cool breath sending tingles across my skin.

"Bella," he whispered, his lips tickling my ear. I couldn't think; my heart was pounding in my throat. His arms wrapped completely around me, he leaned forward and began kissing my neck, light, sweet, gentle kisses that caused me to tremble with anticipation.

He spun us around, and began walking forwards. My legs tangled with his; I couldn't remember how to walk. I felt a blush filling my face, and I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

Edward didn't seem to mind, at all. His kisses moved to my jaw, to the hollow behind my ear. Suddenly we were falling, Edward above me, until first his arms, then I, hit the bed.

He stopped his kisses, and held himself over me. I was barely touching the bed; his arms held me closer to him than ever before. His eyes smoldered and held mine with a fierce intensity. My right arm was flung out, with my half finished drink still miraculously in the cup.

"Edward?" I asked. "I'm going to spill this really soon." He smiled that crooked smile and unwound one arm from my back, trailing his fingertips along my forearm before taking the glass from me. He rolled over, taking me with him, and set it on the bench at the foot of the bed. I laughed, but Edward frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, dejected.

He kissed me deeply, without hesitation, for a few breathless moments, then leapt off the bed. "Alice is screaming at me to go get our suitcases," he sighed. "Don't go anywhere," he added in a playful growl.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

In the twenty or so seconds I assumed it would take Edward to get our luggage, I took in my surroundings. I was sitting in the middle of a gigantic bed, with crème bedding, numerous gold trimmed pillows and an intricately carved iron headboard. Light wooden bedside tables to match the bench stood on either side, candles flickering there as well.

To my left stood French doors with frosted glass leading to a bathroom, and to the right was another wall of crème curtains, concealing what I hoped was a balcony. I checked my reflection in the intricate gold-leafed mirror that hung across from the bed, above a crème rug with golden stitching.

I listened to see if Edward was coming back yet, and when I heard nothing, I hopped down from the bed, intent on checking out the balcony. I grabbed my drink from the bench and headed to the curtains.

I heard a crash from behind me, and spun around to see Edward standing in front of a pile of suitcases, arms folded.

I blushed and looked down, crossing the short distance between us.

"I told you not to go anywhere," he growled.

"I wanted to see the balcony," I said quietly, looking up at him from beneath my lashed. He allowed me to pry his arms open and step between them. I stood on my tip-toes and Edward let out the quietest, almost undetectable moan when I pressed my lips to his. He tangled one of his hands in my hair, sending shivers down my neck.

He sighed and pulled back moments later, rolling his eyes and looking at the wall. "You are so annoying."

"What?" I asked, frowning, my lip quivering.

Edward chuckled, pulling me back to him. "Not you, beautiful. Alice. Apparently, you better be changed and outside in five minutes," he said.

I brightened at that. "Okay, well, it will take me one minute to change, what do you want to do for the other four?" I reached behind me and undid my ponytail.

"Well," he paused. "I had a few things in mind."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "Like what?"

Edward's lips found my throat again. "Like this," he murmured in between kisses.

I flung my arms around him. "Mmmm. Anything else?" I whispered. He nodded against my neck and his kisses trailed to my jaw.

"And this." Those deep glistening lips crashed to mine, and a quiet moan escaped my lips. I pushed myself against him, causing him, my Edward, to take a few steps backwards. I stumbled over the suitcases, never removing my lips from his until his back met the wall.

Someone cleared their throat from far away. I ignored it.

"Hello?" an impatient voice called out. Edward pulled back, reluctantly, it seemed, and let out an exasperated sigh.

I looked to my left to find Alice, fuming, hands on her tiny hips. She reached down swiftly and pulled a completely new outfit from my suitcase on the top of the pile before I even realized she had unzipped it.

She tossed it on the bed, complete with shoes and silver bangles. "Come on," she said impatiently, pulling me away from Edward and pushing me towards the bed. "Hurry up and get changed."

And with that she stomped out of the room. I giggled, but waited a good minute before I whispered to Edward, "What's up with her?"

Edward walked towards me. "She likes to be in charge. This _is_ Alice we're talking about. He kissed the top of my head, then walked back to the suitcases, extracting a new set of clothes for himself.

I stood beside the bed motionless. Do I change with Edward in the room? Would he change while I was in the room?

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as Edward returned to my side. "Bella," he laughed quietly, "what are you waiting for?"

"Wh-what am I waiting for?" I stuttered.

Edward seemed confused, raising one bronze eyebrow. "Go on." He pushed me towards the bathroom. "Try to hurry love, Alice is growing impatient again."

I stumbled towards the bathroom, half relieved, half disappointed. Maybe more disappointed than relieved. I was distracted, momentarily, by the bathroom décor. Soft lighting set the whole room in a sort of golden haze. Across from me was a gigantic bathtub with a gold and crème patterned shower curtain tied back with ribbon. To the right were two bowl sinks below gold-leafed mirrors. The counters were light granite that sparkled.

I deftly stepped into Alice's outfit: a simple, blue cotton halter dress, with silver ring embellishments to match the wire thin bangles. I had no clue what to do with my hair, so I reverted back to my usual messy bun and stepped into the high wedge sandals, swaying slightly.

I peeked nervously around the door, tucking a lose strand of my out-of-control hair behind my ear. Edward was waiting at the top of the stairs, leaning casually against the wall that I had just shoved him against.

Why did I continually have to blush? I stumbled towards him, trying to subtly rake my eyes over his figure in dark jeans and a light blue shirt. When my eyes snapped back to his, I found him smiling slightly, his head tilted to one side, his hand outstretched.

Soon Emmet's booming laughter echoed against the cliff face as I tripped straight into Esme's open arms. Carlisle smiled warmly at me from her side, his arm draped around her waist. We were all standing by the pool bar and Alice was thrusting a lemonade into my hands. It tasted different, extra lemon maybe, but still delicious.

Dinner, I thought would be a slightly awkward affair, with me stuffing my face, and the Cullens watching. But Esme talked to me the whole time she cooked, pasta with fresh tomatoes and zucchini. I ate at the bar, where Emmett cracked jokes the entire time.

I leaned back in my seat, realizing I had eaten way too much, and feeling relaxed and extremely jet-lagged. Carlisle flipped a switch under the bar, and pulled Esme by the hand out onto the dance floor.

Jasper picked up Alice and began twirling her around, her white strapless sundress flaring out at her knees, the white ribbon of her strappy espadrilles fluttering.

Emmett pulled Rosalie down a set of stairs to the left moments later; he entangled his fingers with hers as they went. I smiled, enjoying this softer side of Emmett.

I noticed Edward staring at me from the other side of the bar where he had been chatting with Carlisle. I tried to suppress a yawn as he walked swiftly to my side, pulling me from my stool and onto the stone patio.

I let out another humongous yawn as he pulled me past Esme and Carlisle, waltzing gracefully along the edge of the pool, past Alice enveloped tightly in the security of Jasper's arms, and down the stone steps leading to our villa.

I walked dazedly past lit paper lanterns lit along the stone path, stumbled up the porch steps, my hand intertwined with Edward's, forcing myself to keep my eyes open.

Edward scooped me up at the threshold and carried me the rest of the way up the stairs. I felt so exhausted that I could have passed out the moment I hit the mattress. My limbs were sprawled out at random angles, and I sank further into the middle of the bed.

I let my eyelids flutter closed as I felt the bed sink down beside me. Edward's icy hands were at my ankles, undoing the straps of my sandals and tossing them to the floor.

He picked me up off the bed again and set me on the floor. "Edward," I groaned. He whipped the comforter back and I stumbled towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist and shutting my eyes.

"Just a minute love. Don't you want to get out of that dress?" he whispered quietly.

"Mmm, no, not really." I mumbled. He sighed resignedly and picked me up again, placing me beside him on the bed, and flipping the comforter back over me. I kicked it off moments later and turned towards him, curling my arms up against my chest, and resting my head on his upper arm. He hummed softly; I was asleep within moments.

* * *

**Well? what did you think? Review please! :D Its midterm time here, so sorry for less updates...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi, I know, long wait again...hope it was worth it!

* * *

**

"You're being too loud."

"Can't we just wake her up?"

"No, Alice."

"Come on, Edward, it been almost 12 hours! I think that's long enough," came Alice's voice in a fervent whisper. I decided I couldn't feign sleep anymore, but when I opened my eyes and sat up it was to find Alice skipping out of the room, and Edward standing at the top of the stairs.

I brushed my tangled hair away from my face, as Edward stood motionless by the door. I frowned at him slightly. "What time is it?" I asked quietly. I sat up cross-legged in the bed.

Edward was gone and reappeared a split second later, his face inches from mine, leaning over me from the side of the bed. His eyes raked up my figure before snapping onto mine. I blushed, breathing quickly, and looked down, finding my dress bunched high up on my thighs.

"It's nearly 11. We should get going," he whispered, splashing his cool breath across my face. I blinked a few times then jumped out of bed, and walked over to a low bench where our suitcases were, open with clothes spilling out.

I was about to turn around and ask Edward what we were doing today when I felt his cool arms slip around my waist and nuzzle his face into my neck.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Someone's happy," I giggled, turning around in his arms. He smiled down at me and I completely forgot what else I was going to say.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned over me, and pressed his lips gently to mine. He pulled a way a fraction of an inch, and whispered," Alice has your outfit picked out for you already." I didn't move. "It's in the bathroom."

He kissed me once more, then spun me away from him and gave me a little shove towards the bathroom.

I looked back over my shoulder to find Edward with his back to me, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. I gasped, and Edward spun around, shirtless, in a pair of navy swim trunks. I found him smiling when I finally wrenched my eyes away from his chest.

"Bella," he sighed reprovingly. "Hurry up, will you?" he added playfully. I jumped and shut the bathroom door quickly behind me.

I surveyed myself in the bathroom mirror to find my hair sticking up in all directions. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, but debated whether or not I should take a shower.

I turned slowly around, to find a bright pink bikini with white trim and wooden bead accents. Beside it was a light pink headband; I decided against a shower. The moment I the bikini on, Alice appeared at my window and I screamed. My hands were still behind my back attempting to tie the thin strings.

"Alice!" I gasped. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" She just laughed and flitted behind me, slapping my hands away and tying the suit herself, before standing before me. She had on a black swimsuit with just a tiny white zip-up hoodie over it, her feet in gold flip-flops.

I controlled my breathing as Alice pulled a cotton lavender t-shirt over my head, fastened my key necklace back around my neck, and put the headband in place. I chanced a look in the mirror to find several inches of my stomach showing between the t-shirt and my swimsuit bottoms.

"Can't I have some shorts or something?" I asked pleadingly, as I stepped into bright pink sandals.

"Nope, no shorts." She smiled devilishly, winked, and hopped back out the window. I looked back in the mirror, and smiled slightly at how Alice had managed to make my hair look presentable in about three seconds.

A quiet tap on the door made me jump. Edward opened it a crack and peeked inside. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak at the sight of his still bare chest. I walked towards him and he pulled me by the hand down the steps, onto the front porch, where Jasper and Alice were waiting. A tan beach bag swung from one of Alice's hands; she reached inside and tossed two white towels to Edward. All three of them were sparkling beautifully; I felt so pale and incomplete next to them.

But, they were gone in the next instant and Edward was pulling me back through our villa, out onto the back deck where I stopped abruptly. To the left was more whicker seating grouped around a glass table, and to the right was a gigantic hot tub.

I stumbled down the stone steps onto warm, white sand, trying to find where Edward had gone. I kicked my sandals off and tossed them back up onto the porch, making my way towards the ocean. Just as I was about to let the unbelievably clear water touch my feet, I was lifted off my feet and thrown over Edward's shoulder.

I screamed as he ran through the crashing waves, until the water was up to his chest, but only splashes of it had hit me.

"Edward," I gasped, short of breath from laughing. "D-don't do it."

"Don't do what?" he asked, but I could see his back muscles tremble as he laughed silently. In the next instant, I was underwater, t-shirt and all, and I felt the headband fall off.

I came up and charged at Edward, leaping up and wrapping my arms around his neck, and trying to force his head under. It really was no use. It's not like he needed to breath anyway. I could feel him shaking beneath me, and I pushed off from him, floating on my back in the waves.

"You better find my headband," I said casually, a slight hint of a threat to my voice.

"Why?" came Edward's voice. He was right beside me, floating with ease.

"Because that's what husbands do," I said without thinking. Edward was completely silent for several long, lip-biting moments. I chanced a glance at him, and his jaw was set tight.

I let my feet drop to the sandy bottom and stood silently in the chest deep water. Edward followed suit, slowly, as if in a daze.

I gasped when his strong hands found my waist; he pulled me roughly towards him, until we were standing chest to chest. I looked up at him, and found his eyes liquid charcoal. He kissed me fiercely then, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. My chest felt constricted with emotion.

I pulled away before he did, unable to catch my breath.

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked, our lips inches apart.

I shrugged, unable to explain what I was feeling at that moment. Edward seemed lost, and remained motionless, staring into my eyes for the answer.

I took his hand, feeling the waves slap the back of my legs as I towed a confused Edward towards a beach bed complete with pillows and sheer curtains.

Edward scooped me up before me made it, however, holding me tightly to his chest. "Bella. What is it?" he asked urgently, his face hurt.

"Couldn't breathe," I managed to choke out at last.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should be more gentle."

I frowned and he set me softly down on the plush bed. "No," I said firmly. "You shouldn't," I added, blushing, obviously.

He reached his hand beneath my chin and prompted me to look at him. He said nothing, just held my gaze and smiled softly. "I'll be right back," he whispered quietly after a few peaceful minutes.

Edward returned, water dripping off his shoulders, moments later, with my headband clutched in his fist. "Here you are, love," he said, smiling. I felt my chest constrict more, like it was about to explode. I smiled back, patting the bed beside me.

He shook the water out from his bronze hair, splashing me. I laughed and tugged my soaking shirt over my head, feeling slightly self-conscious as I rung it out over Edward's now lounging form.

He tossed it aside, and I lay down beside him on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Do I make a good husband?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "You make a good everything." I lay my head down on my forearms, letting the sun warm my back. Edward kissed my hair before lying down beside me, the sun enhancing his already perfect chest.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of short, but cute just the same. REVIEW please!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, I'm really sorry. Life is a bit crazy right now. But here's that update...finally.

* * *

**

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes next, the sun was peeking out from behind the trees to the west. Edward was lying beside me, his fingers curled around mine. I shivered in the absence of the sun and reached across Edward for my t-shirt.

"Would you like to go inside now, love?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded and pulled the shirt over my head. He held my hand and we walked back to our villa. I smiled contentedly and rested my head against his shoulder as we made our way back up the steps, up to our room.

Edward spun me around towards him, wrapping his arms around my back. I leapt backwards and gasped with pain the moment his arms touched me. I reached behind me and gingerly touched by back.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his expression pained. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head at him and took his hands. "No, Edward. I think I just got a little sun burnt." Edward's face grew tight and he shut his eyes in anger.

"Really, don't worry about. It's not that bad." I added quickly, reached a hand up to touch his cheek. He remained immobile. "Well," I paused, "I think I'm just going to go take a shower." I thought he would stop me as I walked toward the bathroom, but he didn't.

I shut the door quietly behind me and walked up to the mirror to assess the damage. I carefully peeled my shirt off, and looked over my shoulder. The top of my back was quite red, as were the backs of my thighs. Why did I forget sunscreen?

I sighed and turned on the water, and made to untie my swimsuit when Edward appeared at the door, opening it silently.

"Bella, let me see," he said, his voice strained. He walked towards me and I turned my back to him, holding my breath. His sharp intake of breath told me he didn't like what he saw.

"I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Edward, quit blaming yourself for everything okay? It'll be gone by tomorrow and it'll be like this never happened," I said, trying to console him.

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"You do," I insisted. "I always feel safe around you Edward." His eyes flickered up, and he took a step towards me.

"You really shouldn't," he said, but then he smiled. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to mine, leaving his arms at his sides.

He pulled away. "I'm truly sorry, Bella. I already put you in enough danger as it is, and I can't even remember to have you put sunscreen on."

I sighed. "I'll never win this fight, will I?"

"Not against me."

"Will you stay while I shower?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," he sighed. "You know that – "

"Just sit against the wall, like that one time, okay? You can shut your eyes," I said in a rush.

He paused, searching my eyes. "Okay, just this once."

"Not just this once," I mumbled, as he walked toward the counter and sat down on it, his eyes shut tight.

I untied my top and stepped out of my bottoms and into the shower. Steam billowed out in little clouds as I opened the door. I let out a muffled scream as the hot water hit my back and the water was off in an instant. I looked up to find Edward in a half soaking t-shirt standing in the shower with me, his eyes closed, a towel draped over his shoulder. His hands were wrapped gently around my upper arms, steadying me. My heart was pounding in my throat.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward whispered, his eyes still resolutely shut. I let in a ragged breath. I had no clue what to do next. Edward reached up and took the towel off his shoulder.

"Arms up," he instructed and wrapped the towel around me. He opened his eyes slowly and bent down, placing light kisses on my shoulders where the water had beaded up. I exhaled rather loudly and sighed his name.

"You'll have to take a cold shower," he said quietly, straightening up. After a moment of silence, he added, "or I could wash your hair." I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Ok-kay."

Edward took my hand and led me out of the shower. He pulled a stool out from under the counter and set it in front of the sink. I sat down and leaned back against the counter.

His fingers were in my hair moments later, massaging my head gently. I sighed and felt myself relaxing immensely. My eyes flutter closed as Edward's hands worked their magic. His cool hands kept the cool water out of my eyes and all too soon he was helping me sit up and gently wringing out my hair.

He squatted down in front of where I was sitting and cupped my face in his hands.

"Mmmm," I sighed. "Thanks, Edward."

"My pleasure," he said huskily.

He stood up and I followed him almost drunkenly out of the bathroom. Edward handed me a pile of clothes and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to shower quick, then we can go get you some dinner."

"Okay, don't be long," I said, blushing.

"I won't," he promised.

I checked behind me to see Edward shut the bathroom door softly behind him, before looking at the clothes he had picked out for me. I blushed as I picked up a brand-new silky, seamless white bra that wouldn't rub against my sunburn. I slipped into that and a pair of plain white cotton underwear and let my towel fall to the floor.

I stepped into a pair of red cotton shorts and a plain white t-shirt. It was as soft as any of Edward's undershirts. I sighed contentedly and tucked my key necklace underneath my shirt to rest on my chest.

I spun around, planning to sit on the bed and wait for Edward to come back, only to find him, fully dressed, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I stuttered.

"Not long." His lips curled up into that crooked smile and I took an involuntary step towards him.

"How's the sunburn?' he asked, suddenly serious.

"It's fine, really, Edward," I mumbled hastily. I looked down, blushing, and added, "Thanks for picking out my clothes."

"Anytime. I knew you would like that shirt," he said softly, a coy smile playing across his lips.

"I do. Like it. How did you know?"

"It's the same as mine," he said, his voice still soft, gesturing to the undershirt he wore under a white button up shirt. "But Bella size."

I smiled and took another step closer. Edward mimicked me. "So, what's for dinner?"

I ate sitting beside Edward on the cool tiles surrounding to pool, with my bare feet in the water. We talked quietly all the while, about everything, and nothing. Edward led me by the hand back up to our villa.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth, resisting the urge to touch my now painful sunburn. My back felt as though it were on fire. I returned to the bedroom moments later, to find Edward flipping through the channels of a plasma screen in the corner.

I hopped up onto the bed beside him, lying on my stomach and trying to ignore my sunburn. "What are we watching?" I asked.

Edward's eyes flickered back to the screen, and I followed his gaze to find Pride and Prejudice playing, the volume turned down to a soft background noise. I smiled.

"Now, what do you want to do about that sunburn?" he asked.

"It's fine. Really," I said, a little too quickly, sitting up and facing him.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I know you. And I know that you're in pain right now." He paused. "Let me make it go away," he whispered.

He took my hand in his and raised it too his lips. His eyes were locked with mine, and I couldn't look away. "Okay," I sighed.

Edward's hands were suddenly at the hem of my t-shirt, but he remained motionless. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" My heart was beating erratically and actual words seemed beyond my reach. I nodded, realizing the question.

He tugged my shirt gently over my head, leaving me sitting in the new bra and tiny red shorts, blushing furiously and looking at my hands in my lap.

Edward reached is hand beneath my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You're perfect. I hope you know," he whispered. I smiled slightly, still disbelieving how I was here, in this moment, with Edward.

Edward stepped off the bed then, and was back in a flash applying aloe vera to my sunburn. His fingers were lighter than air as he sat behind me, breathing lightly with his icy breath. I shivered underneath his hands.

I stretched out on my stomach again, and Edward's fingers drifted down to my upper thighs, his icy breath cooling my fiery skin. I sighed as Edward laid down beside me, still cooling my back with light strokes from his fingers.

"A little better, beautiful?"

"Mmmhmm." I let my eyelids flicker shut, but stayed awake, concentrating on the precise patterns his strong hands traced across my upper back. I listened to Pride and Prejudice playing in the background.

* * *

**Alrighty, send me a review!!! tell me what you thought! i'll try to update soon, but finals are coming _again_ somehow....**

**don't worry, i can't stay away for long. :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, i know, i know, it's been a long long time. Life's been a bit hectic lately. but summer starts in two weeks, which means much much more regular updates. :)**

**Hope you all like the chapter!**

(Since it's been so long, remember last time Bella had a sunburn and fell asleep. This is her waking up the next morning.)

**

* * *

**

The bed started shaking rather violently and I groaned. I rolled over, searching for Edward, and keeping my eyes shut tight. I only found pillows.

The bed continued to shake. "Edward, cut it out."

"Bella! Wake up! Quick!" I heard a high-pitched voice mock-shout from the end of the bouncing bed. My eyes snapped open to find Alice in a gold tank top, tiny shorts, and strappy sandals. I peeked to my right to see dark clouds rolling outside.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Is it supposed to rain today, Alice?" I asked as she jumped up onto the bed, sitting contentedly in front of me.

"Yep," she said excitedly. "Today is going to be fun, don't even worry about it." I smiled at her, but didn't press the issue; she would never tell me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, making a quick scan of the room.

"He and Jasper are getting the bikes ready," she said, still smiling brightly. "So, come on! Get up, we're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" I gasped.

"It's not my fault you spend all your time sleeping," she said jokingly. "And you really underestimate me, don't you?"

I blushed and flipped the comforter back, looking down to find that Edward had somehow managed to put my shirt back on me without waking me up.

Alice ushered me into the bathroom and pushed me down onto the stool, dumping out the contents of a gigantic pink makeup bag, and spreading them across the length of the counter. I shut my eyes and let her work her magic. Less than a minute later, she spun me swiftly around, letting me look. My eyes were played up with a golden eye shadow that sparkled, and layers of shiny black mascara.

"What do you think? How about the blush? I think it gives you a nice sun-kissed glow, don't you?" Alice said, smiling brightly behind me.

"It's perfect, Alice. I really like it," I said, smiling, as she tied numerous braided bracelets to each of my wrists. She gave me a quick hug from behind, and twirled out of the room.

"Clothes are on the counter," she said in a sing-song voice as she left. I picked up the pile, finding a deep blue, lacy bra, extremely small jean shorts, and a white scoop neck t-shirt with eyelet lace trim.

I stepped quickly into everything, and when I chanced a look down, I found that the shorts were so short, the brightly patterned pocket was peeking out the bottom against my thigh. I sighed quietly, grabbed my key necklace off the counter, and went to find Alice again.

I walked into the bedroom to find it completely deserted. I reached my hands behind my neck to fasten the necklace, only to have a pair of strong, cool hands wrap completely around my wrists.

"Morning, gorgeous," he whispered. I sighed and felt myself relax completely against Edward as he began placing light kisses on the back of my neck and the tops of my shoulders.

He released one of my hands suddenly, and twirled me around towards him. He wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him, and brought his lips as close to mine as he could without actually touching them.

I felt my heart rise to my throat, where it began beating erratically, as I waited for Edward to kiss me.

"Bella," he whispered, his cool breath washing over my face and tickling my lips. I drew my bottom lip in between my teeth, biting down slightly in anticipation.

"Where were you this morning?" I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. I was shaking now, and my trembling hands wove their way into Edward's hair.

"Don't worry about it, love," he whispered back, and I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me like we'd been apart for weeks. I let him lead, shaping my lips around his, trying to think, trying to remember this moment and save it for later.

Edward pulled back a fraction of an inch, and locked his golden eyes with mine. His eyes were alight with emotion, almost liquid in their intensity. He unwound one of his arms from my back, and brought it beneath my chin, tilting my head back.

I let my eyes flutter closed as he kissed my neck. My fingers knotted roughly in his hair, and I felt my heart beat even faster. I let out the softest moan without meaning to, but Edward just continued his kisses, and I let my head fall to one side.

I tried to step closer to him, to plant my feet right between his, and stumbled almost drunkenly into him. His arm tightened around my waist, pulling my body flush against his as his lips worked their magic.

He pulled back and immediately drew my bottom lip into his mouth, biting softly, and I nearly lost it. If he hadn't been holding me as tightly as he was, I most surely would have fallen over. The room was spinning and I felt patches of fire on my neck where Edward's kisses remained.

I pulled back gasping for air, shaking almost uncontrollably in his arms. My fingers were still knotted in his hair. He released his hand from my waist and fastened the key necklace around my neck. I had completely forgotten about it.

I sighed and fell against him, letting my head rest against his chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I?" he whispered against my hair.

I laughed quietly. "A little," I admitted, my voice trembling.

"Come on," he said quietly, taking my hand completely in his and pulling me down the steps and out onto the flagstone path where Jasper and Alice were waiting.

"Hurry, hurry!" cried Alice, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, tossing me a pair of gold sandals. She grabbed Jasper's hand and began tugging him up the steps to where the topmost level where the cars were. I looked back over my shoulder at the beach, a strong wind whipping my hair about my face, to see dark clouds tumbling in across the white caps.

I tried without avail to keep my hair out of my face. "Hey, Alice, do you have –," I began, before she produced a bright pink rubber band out of nowhere. She twisted my hair up into a masterpiece of a messy ponytail, and pushed me back towards Edward.

"Thanks," I said meekly. Alice was currently trying to force her credit cards into the tiny pocket of her khaki shorts before reluctantly handing them over to Jasper, standing on tip-toes to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

The golden tank top she wore shone in what little sunlight struggled through the clouds as she hopped onto one of the motorcycles behind Jasper. I realized I was staring again, and brought my gaze back to Edward, who was no longer by my side, but getting onto the other motorcycle.

"Bella! Are you planning on standing around all day?" Alice called, leaning back in the motorcycle seat.

I quickly made my way over to them and hopped on behind Edward, watching my shorts ride up even higher. Edward kicked the engine to life, and turned to look at me. "Hold on," he said, smiling coyly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, and laid my head against the soft cotton of the thin white t-shirt he wore.

Before I knew it, we were speeding down the stone path away from our resort. I forced myself to open my eyes and saw Alice laughing beside me, her voice lost on the wind. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Jasper swerved sharply, bringing his motorcycle within a foot of ours. Alice reached out, and impossibly, I gave her a high five. Edward shifted suddenly, pulling ahead and looking back laughing at Jasper's shocked expression.

The sun was well hidden behind the dark clouds by the time we reached the gate. Alice hopped off her motorcycle while it was still moving and jogged to the gatehouse, tapping her knuckles twice on the glass. She flashed a smile at the guard before running back and jumping on behind Jasper, who was shooting glances at Edward, revving his engine and waiting impatiently for the gate to open.

Jasper shot out of the gate first; Alice had one hand clamped tightly to the front of his t-shirt, and used the other to wave tauntingly back at Edward and me. Her laughter was carried back on the wind and I peeked over Edward's shoulder just as she wrapped both arms around Jasper and buried her head contentedly in his neck.

I tucked my arms beneath Edward's and watched the trees fly past us as we weaved our way through traffic into town. When we started slowing down again, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and looked ahead to see Alice and Jasper standing on the crumbling pavement beside their motorcycle.

I stepped off just in time to feel fat, warm raindrops splatter my arms and face. Edward urged me forward with his hand lightly pressed against the small of my back. I stumbled up a set of stone steps before Edward was at my side, his arm wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I continued to stumble.

The landing opened up into a second floor patio bar, and we made our way over to a table in the corner. There were no walls, just a wrought iron railing, and when I reached my hand out over it, I could catch the raindrops on my open palm.

A curvy waitress in a yellow summer dress appeared at our table, openly staring at Edward and Jasper. She began speaking quickly in Greek, but I could tell she was stumbling over her words. Jasper said something back to her in fluent Greek; she gave a brief but loud laugh, and weaved her way back through the tables and behind the bar.

"You speak Greek?" I asked incredulously, leaning forward on the table towards Jasper.

Jasper laughed. "Of course," he said simply. "We all do." My eyes snapped back to Edward beside me. He was leaning contentedly back in his chair, one arm draped casually over the back of mine. He merely smiled and nodded.

Just then, our drinks arrived, four enormous margaritas with sparkling salt crystals clinging to the edges, balancing precariously on a driftwood tray.

"Here you are, dears," the waitress said in perfect, warm English, smiling down at me. I smiled back at her and she turned on her heel, humming and ducked behind the bar again.

I leaned close to Edward and whispered, "You don't expect me to drink all of these, do you?"

Alice began giggling and stuck her hand out over the railing, and flicked water droplets at me. I reciprocated by reaching both hands out the window, leaning across the table, and rubbing them down her forearms.

"Bella!" she squealed. She picked up her margarita, glanced coyly at Jasper and took an enormous gulp. I glanced at Edward, confused, and watched him exchange glasses with Alice, so quickly I barely noticed it.

I frowned, and took a sip of my own margarita, enjoying the salty refreshing taste. We spent the better part of the afternoon at that table, me trying to figure out how Alice was making the drinks disappear like it was nothing. They ordered another round after I had barely finished my first one.

I leaned back in my chair a few hours later, feeling content and a little tired. "Are you ready to go, love?" Edward's lips tickled my ear as he spoke.

"Mmhmm," I said, glancing at Alice and Jasper's side of the table, to find them already gone, a stack of bills held down by one of the empty glasses in front of Jasper's place.

I stood quickly from my chair and stumbled straight into Edward, feeling exceptionally dizzy. "Sorry," I mumbled, blushing, as he wrapped a strong arm around my waist, holding be tightly to him.

He walked backwards down the steps in front of me, keeping both hands on my waist, teasing me the whole time. When we reached the landing beneath the tiny red awning, I found that it was raining even harder, and the streets were nearly deserted.

Edward raised a hand to Alice and Jasper across the street, ducking into a tiny boutique. I hoped beyond hope Edward wasn't planning on following them. Shopping did not seem at all appealing at the moment.

There was no opportunity to bring up this fact, because at that moment, Edward took my hand and pulled me out into the rain.

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum. What's going to happen? Leave me a review! Tell me what you thought, what you'd like to happen, etc. Ready, Break.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, I know it's been way way too long since I last updated and I'm really sorry. But, here it is:

* * *

**

There was no opportunity to bring up this fact because, at that moment, Edward took my hand and pulled me out into the rain.

I tripped off the curb and laughed as Edward grabbed me around the waist and began spinning in the middle of the street. I let my head fall back and watched the raindrops fall, soaking my hair and clothes, and leaving sparkling patches on my bare skin.

I brought my gaze back to Edward, finding an uninhibited look of fiery intensity in his eyes, shining like the droplets that clung to his face and neck. He wrapped one of his hands roughly into my hair, pulling me against him. Our lips met softly at first, and Edward ran his tongue along my bottom lip, tasting the salt crystals that lingered there.

A clap of thunder ricocheted across the cobblestones, and I broke away from our kiss, looking up in time to see a second flash of light cross the sky. Edward pulled me down a narrow alleyway beside the bar and cornered me against the stone wall, placing one hand on either side of my head.

His eyes raked my figure, and I looked down, blushing, to see the deep blue of my bra visible beneath my shirt. He reached his finger beneath my chin, just as I grabbed a fistful of his soaking shirt and pulled him to me. His hands snuck under the back of my shirt as he kissed me, a fierce kiss of fervent longing.

I clung to Edwards dripping hair, taking short, shaky breaths through our kiss. Edward let out a low moan, almost a growl, and I shoved my body against his, craving an impossible closeness.

An unbidden moan escaped my own lips; Edward drew my bottom lip in between his and bit down, roughly.

He pulled away the slightest bit, sighing, his cool breath washing over me. "Bella. Just breathe, Bella. Just breathe," he whispered, his lips still touching mine. I listened as my breath came in ragged gasps.

I locked eyes with Edward for the slightest instant before our lips came crashing back together, before Edward had me pressed against the wall, before the rain fell harder, falling around us.

One of Edwards's strong hands found my upper thigh, gripping tightly, toying with the hem of my shorts. His other hand wound tightly in my hair, and I let him take control, let him pull my head to the side to plant kisses down my neck, down to the flushed skin on my chest.

A door banged open somewhere to my right, and two busboys burst out laughing loudly. My eyes snapped open, and I caught a fleeting glimpse of their smirks before Edward had pulled me out of the alley and back into the street. I could barely keep up as he made his way back to the motorcycles.

"Edward. Edward, what…?" I asked quietly. He said nothing but spun me around and pushed me down onto the motorcycle, leaning over me and shielding me from the rain. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, and he glanced over his shoulder at the busboys making their way down the street, taking quick and frequent glances behind them.

I reached up and twisted my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, willing him to look at me. "I'm sorry, Bella." His voice was stiff, full of annoyance at the boys, his brow knotted with anger.

"It's fine, Edward, really," I said quietly, try to console him.

"You don't know what they were thinking."

I traced my fingers across his damp forehead, across the wrinkles between his eyebrows. "Frown, frown, frown," I teased, catching my bottom lip between my teeth. He growled, and kissed me, hard, wrapping both hands into my hair.

He pulled away after several long, intense moments. "Frown, fr–" I started again, before Edward's lips crashed into mine again.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead. I blushed scarlet and looked down, smiling. "Let's go." Edward pulled me up from the motorcycle, and swung one leg over himself, looking at me expectantly to do the same.

I placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before grabbing his shoulders and getting on the motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his t-shirt. I realized how wet my clothes truly were, and how a cool breeze was picking up, and I started to shiver. Edward turned his head and planted a kiss on my shoulder before kicking the engine to life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you'd like! Any and all suggestions are welcome. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, sorry for the super long wait. Here it is...

* * *

**

_Edward turned his head and planted a kiss on my shoulder before kicking the engine to life._

I felt my own shivers course through Edward as he sped back to our villa. I hardly noticed the cold anymore, the way my soaking shirt clung to my stomach and chest. What I did notice were the ripples of Edward's stomach through his shirt, and the slow, steadying breaths he was taking.

I couldn't help but shiver, not because of the cold, but because of longing. I pressed my face into the back of Edward's neck, and waiting out the last agonizing minutes.

Edward had killed the engine, and before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms and we were flying down the crumbling steps to our villa. My eyes shut from dizziness, and soon I heard the door slam, and the rain was a dull pounding against the roof.

He set me on my feet and walked towards me, pushing me towards the door. I stumbled until my back met the door and Edward pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes taking in every curve visible through my wet clothes.

I could feel my heart pounding. His eyes locked with mine, searching for answers. Edward's lips curved into a slight smile before his kissed me, reaching around roughly with one hand and pulling me too him until there was no space between us. I tangled my hands into his hair and drew his bottom lip into my mouth. I sucked on it for a moment, tasting salt and rainwater against my tongue.

Edward's hand traveled down my hip, to the back of my thigh. Half his hand was beneath the hem of my shorts. I stood on my tip toes, wanting more, craving closeness. I couldn't catch my breath, and I found it catching in my throat each instant. Edward didn't stop kissing me, but let his hand travel to the front of my shorts. His fingers looped around the front waistband, and pulled me against him.

My feet were barely on the ground. The only thing holding me up was Edward, his body keeping mine firmly pressed against the door. Edward pulled away the tiniest bit, and his lips traveled down my neck, sucking almost roughly, and I found myself gasping.

Both his hands reached for the hem of my soaking shirt and tugged it roughly over my head. He kissed everywhere, along my collarbones to the curved lines of my bra. His broad hands found my bra straps, and pushed them down my shoulders, and he kissed along the indents left in my skin.

I pulled his face back to mine, and he locked eyes with me the moment before our lips met, gently at first, and then passionately. He bit my bottom lip and held it between his teeth, running his tongue along it. I felt my legs tremble out as Edward ran his hand beneath the waist of my shorts again.

He wrapped his other arm completely around my back and pulled me against him, kissing me fervently. His other hand slowly unbuttoned my shorts and pushed down the two-inch zipper. I shuddered as he slid his hand just beneath the lace waistband of my underwear. He pulled his lips away from mine, and tightened his hold around my waist.

I kept my eyes closed, and felt Edward's lip move against mine as he said, "Bella?"

I let out a sharp breath as I felt the deep reverberations in his chest. "Bella," he said again, and I opened my eyes. He was looking down at me, searching for answers, but almost pleading. "Do you want to stop?"

I looked up into the sharp features of his face, the slight frown between his eyebrows, the pleading and desire burning in his dark eyes. I felt his hand tighten almost painfully against my waist, felt the quick breaths he took against my shaking chest, and felt his fingers, burning against the skin just beneath my shorts.

I shut my eyes and shook my head and brought his lips back to mine, pulling his hair and scratching my nails along his back. My legs gave out and Edward supported my whole weight in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! leave a review, suggestions, criticisms, anything at all :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**A new chapter, yay! :)

* * *

**

Edward slid his hands to the back of my thighs, the skin there cold and damp with rainwater. He lifted me effortlessly, until I was pressed tightly against him, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pulled back, biting my bottom lip softly between his teeth. His cool breath made me shiver against him and he pulled me closer, his arms wrapped completely around my back.

I knew he was stopping, that he had taken it too far this time and he was mad at himself. "Edward?" I whispered softly. He lifted his head from my shoulder and touched his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, letting out a cool sigh. I brought my hands to either side of his face, tracing his cheekbones and jaw line with shaking fingers. He took a few steps forward until my back was pressed against the door again.

I smiled. "Edward, why? That was fun." I laid my head down on his shoulder and pressed light kisses against his neck. I felt Edward's grip tighten around me as he carried me upstairs.

His silence worried me, and the steadiness of his movement seemed a great shock from the passionate kisses and roughness of earlier. He walked straight into the bathroom and set me on the countertop.

"Edward?" He had his back to me, filling the glass shower with steam. He stood with his head bowed, his forehead resting on the glass wall, hot water crashing into his arms. "Edward, come here," I whispered, my voice full of sadness.

He moved silently to the stool in front of me, his eyes wide and deepest onyx. I slipped of the counter, into a puddle of water at my feet. Edward's hands shot out and pulled me too him, until I was standing securely between his legs, and he had pressed his face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me, running my fingers gently through his soaked hair. I waited.

He pulled back and looked up at me. "That was too much Bella – and I'm so sorry." His voice was full of regret and quieter than I had ever heard it.

"Edward, don't worry, I loved it," I said, my voice shaking from the cold. I looked down and realized my outfit: deep blue bra and tiny jean shorts. Edward pressed his face into my chest again, taking long breaths and sending more shivers through me.

"You're freezing, baby girl. Get in the shower," he said quietly. I smiled and he stood up, wrapping me up into a tight hug for a moment longer than he usually would.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." He smiled slightly, and left me alone. I left my wet clothes in a puddle on the floor and stepped into the steaming shower. I suddenly felt lonely without Edward and barely rinsed the shampoo from my hair. I stepped into the cold air of the bathroom, wrapping a white towel around me.

"Edward, I need you," I said quietly. The door swung open and a shirtless Edward was at my side in the next instant.

"What is it, Bella? Are you alright?" he said, his eyes full of worry.

I reached both my hands up to the sides of his face, smiling slightly. "Nothing, I just missed you." I shivered in the cold air of the bathroom.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me too him. I shivered against his chest as droplets of water dripped down my back from my hair.

"Still cold baby? That wasn't a very long shower," Edward said quietly. I smiled up at him, blushing. He reached up and combed his fingers through my hair, leaving suds and shampoo between his fingers.

Edward laughed quietly. "Bella, you didn't even rinse your hair. What's gotten into you?" he joked. I shrugged and he traced his fingers along my bare arms, raising more goose bumps. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him, lingering for a moment with our lips just touching. I felt him smile against me and I pulled back, biting my bottom lip.

"I have an idea," Edward said suddenly, his smile growing. His hugged me tight before leaving the bathroom and reappearing moments later with something blue and tiny in one of his hands. It was a strapless blue bikini with tiny string bottoms and gold thread.

"But, Edward," I protested. "I'm freezing and you – "

"We're not going swimming, gorgeous. Get changed," he said, smiling coyly.

Edward slipped out of the bathroom and I let my towel fall as I stepped into the bottoms. I tied the strapless top in a big bow and turned to find Edward in the doorway, shirtless, his hair messed up and perfect.

I walked to Edward, blushing as his eyes swept up my figure. He wrapped his hand around mine and whispered, "You're beautiful," in my ear. I stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and pulled me down the stairs and safely through the pitch black living room, out onto the deck, where two candles flickered on the railing behind the hot tub. I glanced behind me at Edward as I walked ahead of him up the wooden steps. His hands immediately found my waist, and I gasped as my cool skin met the hot water.

"Too hot, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyebrows pulling together with concern. I closed my eyes and let my legs adjust to the water temperature before taking another step.

"Mmmm, no I just have to get used to it," I said quietly, opening my eyes to find Edward watching me, his eyes full of lust.

"Come here," he whispered, his voice deep and soft. I let him wrap me up in his arms and pull me into the water. I settled in his lap, and Edward kept one arm around my waist, and put his free hand high up on my thigh.

"I love you," came his soft voice against my neck.

I smiled and turned to face him, and whispered, "I love you," moments before he pressed his lips gently against mine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
